Como debería ser
by LoReKaZe131
Summary: Traducción del fanfic "It was meant to be" de slowroad93. Sherlock es un patólogo forense que enseña en Bart's. John es un estudiante, quien se encuentra muy interesado en el doctor Holmes. Sherlock también esta interesado, pero está contra sus principios involucrarse con un estudiante… Así que sus caminos se separan, solo para unirse una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Como debería ser.  
Fandom: Sherlock BBC TV Series.  
Resumen: Traducción del fanfic "It was meant to be" de slowroad93. Sherlock es un patólogo forense que enseña en Bart's. John es un estudiante, quien se encuentra muy interesado en el doctor Holmes. Sherlock también esta interesado, pero está contra sus principios involucrarse con un estudiante… Así que sus caminos se separan, solo para unirse una vez más.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La historia tampoco me pertenece es de **slowroad93**, quien me ha permitido muy amablemente traducir su hermosa historia. No gano nada haciendo esto.

Advertencias: Eventual Johnlock, es decir relación chicoxchico.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: La entera narrativa es dicha en palabras y voz de John Watson.

* * *

La primera vez que puse los ojos en el Dr. Holmes, supe que estaba perdido. Él entro en el aula para la primera clase de su materia. Camino dentro como si el lugar le perteneciera y miro alrededor, a todos nosotros, como si supiera que él era, y por mucho, el más inteligente en la habitación.

Yo estaba en el último año de medicina, entonces tenía… veintitrés años de edad. Me había dado cuenta, unos pocos años antes, que ocasionalmente me atraían los hombres, pero definitivamente prefería a las mujeres… al menos hasta que ese hombre camino hacia dentro del salón de clases y seriamente inclino la balanza con nada más que su aspecto.

Y entonces empezó a hablar, y lo juro, mis rodillas se volvieron agua… ¡Oh mí Dios! Esa voz, que estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas en mi (y no solo en mi, si puedo añadir, éramos una clase de treinta, un buen número de chicas parecía que tenían problemas para concentrarse en la cátedra sobre patología).

Había oído hablar mucho sobre el Dr. Holmes. Era un patólogo forense, él profesor más joven de Bart's. No tenía más que treinta y dos años en aquel momento, pero ya era un experto reconocido en su campo. Había experimentado y desarrollado varios nuevos test y procedimientos que ahora eran utilizados alrededor del mundo. También trabajaba como consultor con la policía.

Me habían dicho que el Dr. Holmes era un profesor brillante. Y lo era… cuando me di cuenta, cuando realmente me concentre en lo que él decía, ya que me había tomado alrededor de diez minutos en dejar de mirarlo, pero finalmente lo hice, con ayuda de todo mi autocontrol.

He tenido algunos buenos profesores en mi vida, pero éste hombre era algo más. Su conocimiento sobre el tema era total. Empezó la conferencia y sus ojos se iluminaron y caminaba por ahí haciendo gestos exagerados mientras hablaba captando nuestra atención… Ahí estábamos, capturados en su entusiasmo y nunca llegamos al asunto de estar distraídos o incluso mirar a otro lado.

Era tan demandante como era brillante y yo sabia, con mi flechazo masivo a un lado, que en su clase debía trabajar muy duro. Necesitaba hacerlo bien, necesitaba los créditos si quería obtener mi titulo como medico. Siempre he sido un buen estudiante y convertirme en doctor era importante para mí. Yo no tenia que mentalizarme a trabajar duro, porque simplemente no estaba en mi naturaleza hacer menos que eso.

Se hizo claro durante mi asistencia clase tras clase que mi enamoramiento no iba a desaparecer como yo intensamente esperaba que lo hiciera. En todo caso, mis sentimientos por él solo parecían intensificarse. Cuanto más lo conocía, más lo admiraba. Él era un genio, su mente hacia el tipo de procesos con los que el resto de nosotros solo podía maravillarse. Su amor por la ciencia era obvio y contagioso.

Ponía tanta pasión en todo lo que hacia, ya sea enseñando, o trabajando en el laboratorio, o a veces, solo hablando de su tema. Eso era más atractivo para mí que su aspecto o su voz. Y eso hizo que fuera mucho más difícil obtener algo de él.

Dos semanas después de la primera clase y yo estaba trabajando tan arduamente para su materia como nunca antes había trabajado para nada en mi vida. Quería impresionarlo, hacer que al menos me notara. La mayoría de los profesores hicieron el esfuerzo de llegar a conocernos. Pero el Dr. Holmes fue algo aparte. Él conocía nuestros nombres e historias para el final de la primera clase, pero dejo en claro que no estaba particularmente interesado en conocer a profundidad a alguno de nosotros. Él estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo y nosotros también.

La mayoría de los profesores en Bart's eran bastante agradables. Cualquier duda o pregunta, nos podíamos pasar por sus oficinas y estarían felices de ayudar. Con el Dr. Holmes era con el único que dudaba en ir a buscar ayuda. Eso a pesar del hecho de que su clase era probablemente la más difícil. Él no era accesible a todos. Siempre estaba serio y concentrado. Nunca hacia bromas, nunca reía. A veces me preguntaba si no sabría como reír.

Él entrego la primera evaluación de la materia con las palabras "Estoy consciente de que la mayoría de ustedes están singularmente faltos de inteligencia, pero espero que hayan puesto algún esfuerzo en su preparación. Por favor, asegúrense de hacer un buen trabajo. No tolerare la ignorancia o la estupidez".

Todos nos sentimos estúpidos e ignorantes inmediatamente. Pero hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. La siguiente clase nos regreso nuestros exámenes, junto con un mordaz resumen acerca de nuestra pésima actuación. Obtuve una B, probablemente la primera en mi vida. Me sentí muy mal. No fue sino hasta después que me di cuenta de que Molly y yo éramos los únicos en obtener una B. Los otros lo habían hecho mucho peor. Mike se quejo fuerte y largo por su D.

_Él probablemente cree que soy estúpido_, pensé hundiéndome en mí silla. _Él no piensa en ti en lo absoluto_ mi cerebro añadía amablemente. Cierto. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Yo quería hacerlo. Pero no podía. Cada vez era más obvio que mis sentimientos por el Dr. Holmes iban más allá de un flechazo. Estaba enamorado de él. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero había algo acerca de él que me atrajo desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en él.

El mismo hecho de que me resultara imposible ver o pensar en alguien más, no importando lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Dos semanas más, una evaluación más y otro B. Yo quería gritar. Estaba trabajando tan duro, lo intentaba, pero no había manera de impresionar a ese hombre. Tuvimos otro regaño sobre nuestra lamentable falta de inteligencia, era un discurso que se estaba volviendo muy familiar. Me senté allí, esperado que la tierra solo se abriera y me tragara.

Entonces "John Watson, Molly Hooper, por favor, véanme en mí oficina". Y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera responder, se volvió sobre sus talones y se fue. Molly y yo nos miramos el uno al otro preguntándonos de que se trataba. Fuimos juntos a su oficina esa tarde. Espere afuera. Molly entro luciendo nerviosa y salió llorando.

Pobre Molly, ella también estaba enamorada del Dr. Holmes y era totalmente incapaz de ocultarlo. Y no era como si fuera una idiota. Ella era inteligente y usualmente sensible, pero todo eso pareció salir por la ventana cuando se encaro con el hombre.

Ella se sonroja intensamente, empieza a tartamudear y a juguetear con sus ropas y su cabello. Él por lo general la ignora, pero entonces la llamo a su oficina ese día para hablar de su trabajo y ella se había inquietado. Él le dijo amablemente que se mantuviera bajo control y no dejara escapar fácilmente sus emociones por todos lados, entre otras cosas en el mismo sentido.

Lo verdaderamente patético fue lo que ella me dijo después, que a pesar de todo, su amor por él era tan fuerte como siempre. Ahora, yo sabia que no era tan obvio como Molly, pero el hombre era perspicaz. Estaba seguro que vería a través de mí, vería mis inapropiados pensamientos y sentimientos. Estaba nervioso, pero no había nada por hacer, así que puse mis hombros rectos y entre en la oficina.

"John Watson" dijo mirándome apreciativamente. "Siéntate".

Acerque una silla y me senté. "Le pedí que viniera aquí para hablar de su trabajo que, como estoy seguro que usted sabe, no es lo que debería ser".

¿Qué mi trabajo no era lo que debería ser? Eso ya lo sabia, pero el resto de la clase lo estaba haciendo peor que Molly y yo. Así que, ¿Por qué nos mando llamar?

Ese pensamiento debió haberse reflejado en mi rostro. Eso, o él podía leer mentes.

"El resto de ellos son idiotas. Usted y la señorita Hooper son los únicos que tienen alguna esperanza. Su amigo Stamford debería considerar una carrera en la enseñanza. Nunca será nada bueno en el mundo real".

Levante mis cejas ante eso.

"Sucede que enseño porque me gusta, no porque no pueda hacer nada más".

Intente no sonreír ante eso. ¿Qué es lo que tenía ese hombre? ¿Por qué lo encontraba encantador incluso cuando esta siendo grosero?

"Watson…" empezó a decir.

"Por favor, dígame John". Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Era evidente que mi filtro cerebro-boca no estaba funcionando en ese momento. ¿Era eso lo que le ocurrió a Molly?

Me quede ahí, encogido, esperando su inevitable menosprecio, el comentario sarcástico. Pero no llego y me di cuenta de que un extremo de sus labios se convirtió en casi una sonrisa.

"Está bien, John, eres obviamente inteligente, pero tu trabajo no está a la altura, ¿Es por qué eres perezoso o por qué te conformas con ser mediocre?".

Me preguntaba que debía decir mientras él estaba allí sentado, mirándome con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado de una manera que me pareció bastante adorable.

"O es", continuó, "¿Qué necesitas ayuda y eres demasiado orgulloso para pedirla?".

"Es miedo, señor, no orgullo". Otra vez hable sin pensar. Estaba seguro de que esta vez lo había ofendido.

Para mi sorpresa eterna, el rio.

"No soy tan temible como me veo John. Tienes todo el derecho de pedir mi ayuda. Es mi trabajo. Entonces ¿Con qué exactamente estas teniendo problemas?".

* * *

Bien eso es todo por ahora, y quiero aprovechar para agradecer a **slowroad93** por permitirme traducir esto. Es la primera vez que tengo deseos de traducir algo, y fue genial que ella dijera que sí.** Thank you so much ****slowroad93**.

Y como siempre, si les gusto la historia dejen review, que yo se los hare llegar a la autora. Repito, es mi primera traducción, y no soy muy buena en el ingles, si ven algún dialogo sin sentido díganme para tratar de arreglarlo, y claro, díganme si ven algún error ortográfico por favor.

Tratare de actualizar una vez por semana. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute traduciendo.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo. Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido debido a que la historia avanza rápidamente, ¡Ya va en el capitulo 10!

Gracias a la gente que comento, se suscribió a alertas y agregaron la historia a favoritos. Si pueden pásense por el original, y también agréguenlo a favoritos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** MBBS es un curso de licenciatura medica de cinco años que ofrece la Escuela Bart's & The London de Medicina y Odontología. Me tome algunas libertades respecto al curso MBBS y a los temas de estudios involucrados. Pero era necesario para la finalidad de la historia. Espero haberlo hecho creíble.

* * *

"¿Con qué exactamente estás teniendo problemas?"

Habíamos pasado el primer mes estudiando Toxicología, el estudio de los venenos. El doctor Holmes era un experto identificando poco conocidos venenos asiáticos y nos hizo aprender prueba tras prueba para determinar cual veneno era cual, los efectos que podría tener en el cuerpo, como podría lucir un fallecido después de ingerir determinado veneno, sus antídotos conocidos y así sucesivamente.

Ahora éramos estudiantes de último año del MBBS. Todo lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora eran lesiones, enfermedades, síntomas, métodos de diagnostico, medicamentos entre otros. Habíamos estudiado patología, claro, pero patología clínica, de la que se practica con una persona viva. Y cuando se veía envuelta una persona muerta, tenia que ver con enfermedades, no con crímenes.

La Patología Forense no es un tema con el que un medico necesite estar familiarizado. Es una materia opcional que es ofrecida únicamente a estudiantes de último año. Escogimos cursarla porque pensamos que seria interesante. Y lo era. Pero todo ese conocimiento era nuevo, y tomando en cuenta los detalles y minucias relacionadas, también era complicado.

Yo tenía una lista con preguntas y confusiones. Él escucho atentamente lo que decía y tomo algunas notas. Luego camino hacia el librero, tomo un par de libros y los trajo hasta la mesa. Esperaba que me diera una corta explicación, una lista de libros y referencias, y eso seria todo.

Dejó los libros sobre la mes, abrió uno y me mostro la respuesta a la primera pregunta de mi lista y me comenzó a explicar con gran detalle, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que iba a su ritmo. Una vez más su brillantez llamo mi atención, su capacidad de mirar una idea completa y separarla, pieza por pieza y hacerlo bellamente simple. Era fascinante de ver.

Luego me planteo un par de situaciones, basadas en los casos en los que había ayudado a la policía y me desafío a determinar la causa y la forma de muerte. Me dio fotografías y archivos de los casos y se reclino en su silla con los dedos juntos bajo la barbilla, mirándome mientras intentaba imaginarme todo eso.

Para mi sorpresa, encontré que había resuelto correctamente tres de los cinco casos que me dio. Vi como levantaba sus cejas sorprendido al explicarle cada uno de ellos. Él escuchaba y luego me hacía preguntas para justificar mis conclusiones. Era estimulante encarar mi ingenio con el suyo. Aunque no tuve ninguna oportunidad de ganar el duelo, pero fue bueno saber que podía mantener su ritmo.

Un par de horas pasaron y nosotros ni en cuenta. Yo no deseaba irme, no aún. "Creo que una tasa de té seria perfecta" dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Está bien, señor" Dije "Yo lo hago". Fue un gesto espontaneo de mi parte. Hice muchas cosas sin pensar ese día.

Pareció sorprenderse y medio sonrió de nuevo. Me empezaba a gustar mucho más. Tenia el fuerte deseo de inclinarme sobre él y besarlo, pero durante ese mes me había vuelto bueno en controlar mis impulsos. Así que me acerque a la mesita de a lado y empecé a preparar el té.

"Pienso que puedes dejar el "Señor", John, al menos en está oficina".

_¿De verdad? Me encantaría llamarte Sherlock, pero no creo poder reunir el coraje necesario para hacerlo_. Deje la tetera y me gire a mirarlo. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Me daba la espalda. Así que podía mirarlo sin quitar la sonrisa cariñosa de mi rostro.

Seguía siendo un misterio para mi el porque lo amaba. Lo más cercano que puedo llegar a explicar es que sentí una conexión, el extraño sentimiento de conocerlo desde siempre. Tal vez por eso fue que pude hablar tan libremente con él ese día, a pesar de que no hubimos tenido con anterioridad algo remotamente parecido a una conversación.

_¿Lo sentirá él también? ¿Es por eso que está siendo tan amable? Él que por lo general es tan distante._

Serví el té y volví a la mesa.

"¿Podrías explicarme los otros dos casos?" Dije.

"¿Estás realmente interesado?".

"Por supuesto. Quiero saber que paso y como los resolviste".

Le ofrecí su té y se sentó. Me miro con curiosidad por un momento y procedió a explicarme.

Era increíble. Parecía usar las más pequeñas observaciones y partes de evidencia, y las ponía juntas para completar la imagen del asesino y el móvil del crimen. Era extraordinario y lo dije, dos veces. Sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, pero no podía detenerme.

Me sorprendí por su reacción. Se sonrojo de placer por el cumplido. Me hizo preguntarme cuantas veces le dirían cosas así. Considerando su actitud distante, arrogancia y modales normalmente bruscos, y a juzgar por su reacción, probablemente muy pocas veces.

Me encontré por primera vez preguntando si tenía amigos. Continuamos hablando, pero la conversación había tomado un rumbo personal. Todo sobre mí, por supuesto, y era el doctor Holmes quien hablaba. Hablándome sobre mi vida, en vez de preguntar.

Me dijo que mi padre estaba muerto y que había sido un alcohólico; que tenía un hermano, pero que no era cercano a él, o a mi madre, para acabar. Dijo que trabajaba para pagar por mi mismo la escuela de medicina. Que planeaba enlistarme en cuanto obtuviera mi titulo, que me sentía solo, pero no tenía una novia, y ni siquiera buscaba una.

"Ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué es eso?"

_Es por ti. Porque sucede que estoy tan loco por ti que no puedo mirar a nadie más desde que te vi. Porque estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que no puede tenerte, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia en lo que siento_.

Me quede pensando en todo eso y esperando que no se me notara en la cara.

"Es solo que no hay tiempo. La escuela de medicina es difícil y también tengo un trabajo".

"Me sorprendes John" Dijo.

Levante las cejas dubitativo.

"Acabo de deducir algunos detalles muy personales sobre ti y ¿No estás enojado?".

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Son cosas que te hubiera dicho si hubieras preguntado. Me haces sentir como un caso que intentas resolver, pero eso es lo que haces. ¿Lo haces con todo el mundo?".

Sonrió en respuesta "A veces".

"¿Y ellos lo toman bien?".

"Nunca. Y bien ¿Cómo lo hice?"

"Tengo una hermana, no un hermano".

"Siempre hay un detalle. Vi el grabado en tu teléfono, Harry Watson y asumí, que estúpido de mi parte".

"Harry es el diminutivo para Harriet, pero no hay manera de que tu supieras algo como eso. Hermano fue una razonable suposición, es lo que creo".

Me miro fijamente por un rato. Como si hubiera más de mí que quisiera saber, pero no sabia el que. _Bien, a mantener su interés_. Pensé, sintiéndome satisfecho y me quede mirándolo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Dije.

"Seguro".

"¿Por qué nunca estás en ninguna de nuestras practicas?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Aún así las hacen, no?".

"Sí, pero son aburridas. El señor Steven es, bueno, él no es tu. No sabe realmente mucho sobre el tema, y no tenemos ni idea de si lo estamos haciendo bien. No estamos aprendiendo nada. Es tanta teoría que no se traduce en algo concreto. Tal vez, es por eso que a todos se nos hace tan pesado".

"He estado ocupado, hago muchas cosas a parte de enseñar, sabes".

"Es eso o que tiendes a ser impaciente con los estudiantes en el laboratorio, con nuestra estupidez general, más que en el aula, quiero decir".

Estaba siendo bastante atrevido al decir eso. Pero después de haber pasado cerca de tres horas hablando con él, me sentía confiado para hablar sobre el tema. Era algo que me molestaba desde hace algún tiempo, además, fue él quien dijo que ayudar era su trabajo.

No dijo nada por un par de minutos. Tenía miedo de haber sido impertinente. Él me había permitido varias libertades a lo largo de la tarde, pero quizás lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

Entonces, para mi tranquilidad, sonrió. "Creo que te he subestimado, John". Dijo suavemente. "Sé que te ha tomado un poco de valor decírmelo. Parece que tienes más fortaleza de lo que pensaba. Tienes razón. En el pasado, he perdido la paciencia dramáticamente en el laboratorio. Encuentro tedioso supervisar a un montón de estudiantes que no parecen entender las instrucciones más sencillas. Pensare acerca de eso".

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos y luego me levante para irme.

"Ya no tienes más excusas para sacar una B, John" Dijo.

Asentí. "Gracias. Eso, fue muy generoso de tu parte".

"Te lo dije, es mi trabajo".

"Estoy seguro de que lo sabes per, eres un maestro brillante. Ésta ha sido la lección más interesante que he tenido en largo tiempo".

Esa tarde deje su oficina más enamorado que nunca. Una maravillosa sensación que me complació por un rato. Pero sabía muy bien que no tenia esperanza de que mis sentimientos fueran alguna vez correspondidos. Y aun así yo no intentaba obtener otra cosa de él.

* * *

¡Listo! Lo de siempre, si les gusto, dejen un comentario por favor. Y si ven algún error ortográfico, alguna cosa que se haya visto incoherente por favor díganme, todas esas cosas me ayudan a mejorar.

Gracias por leer. ¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

El doctor Holmes vino al laboratorio para nuestras practicas dos veces esa semana. Estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que se tomara en serio mis palabras. Me encontré a mi mismo pensando una y otra vez en ese día en su oficina. Había pasado un buen rato ahí. Quería encontrarme con él otra vez, pero necesitaba una razón. No podía solo caminar hacia ahí y decirle, "Quería verte" por más que fuera cierto.

Paso una semana y luego dos. Era el día antes de nuestra siguiente evaluación. Tal vez podría ir y decir que tenía algunas dudas y necesitaba ayuda… Antes de que pudiera pensar sobre eso, me vi de pie frente a su oficina. Quería entrar y pasar las horas hablando con él, quería sentarme al otro lado de su mesa, tener sus maravillosos ojos sobre mí mientras hablamos de todo y de nada, ¡Dios! Yo estaba enamorado.

Sin embargo, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. La última vez vine aquí porque él lo menciono. No tenía excusa que ofrecer, ni otro pretexto más que "necesito ayuda", que para ser honesto, sonaba muy falso. Pero me di cuenta, que no podía irme. Así que solo me quede ahí. Fue algo bueno que su oficina estuviera al final de un corredor desierto. De otro modo, habría atraído mucha atención sobre mí.

No se cuanto tiempo me hubiera quedado ahí, angustiado, si en ese momento no hubiera escuchado el violín. ¿El doctor Holmes tocaba el violín? ¿No había fin para los dones de ese hombre? Cerré mis ojos por un momento y escuche. Era hermoso. Mi cerebro tan servicial, me mostraba una imagen suya sosteniendo en violín, metido bajo su barbilla, sostenido por sus largos y delgados brazos, sus sensuales dedos moviéndose delicadamente de arriba abajo. No tengo una imaginación particularmente vivaz, pero cuando se trata de él, mi cerebro no tiene restricciones.

Su imagen era tan impresionante, no me moleste en seguir pensando e imaginando. Tenía que verlo. Levante la mano y llame a la puerta. La música se detuvo. _No, no, no. No pares, quiero oírte tocar_. "Pasa." Dijo. Yo pase y cerré la puerta. Él estaba de pie junto a la ventana, aun sosteniendo el violín. Me miro un par de segundos, se giro y empezó a tocar otra vez.

Tome una silla y me senté. No tenia idea de lo que tocaba, pero era encantador. Él lucia tan sensual como me había imaginado. Parecía que el violín era una parte suya, moviéndose con la música mientras tocaba. Estaba encantado, me sentía como si hubiera olvidado como respirar. Se giró y me miro directo a los ojos, yo lo mire de vuelta olvidándome de todo. Permanecimos así durante lo que pareció un rato muy largo.

Termino la pieza y dejo el violín a un lado mientras le decía lo fantástico y brillante que era. _Debo dejar de ser tan efusivo, sueno como un jodido perrito_. Él no parecía pensar eso. Solo sonrió con esa pequeña sonrisa tan suya. Me volvía loco. Tenía miedo de poder romperme y saltar sobre él si me sonreía así.

"¿Té?" Pregunto.

"Es mi trabajo" Dije y me levante a tomar la tetera.

La llene y me comencé a sentir nervioso. Esperaba que no me preguntara el porque estaba ahí. Me gire a mirarlo. Se encontraba en su silla, mirándome, muy fijamente en realidad.

"¿Por qué estas aquí, John?"

Había esperado demasiado, sabia que él vería a través de cualquier excusa que inventara, por eso no había dicho nada.

"Realmente disfrute de nuestra conversación del otro día" Dijo "Eres una de las pocas personas que de verdad encuentro tolerables".

Me congele. Prácticamente me había dicho que disfrutaba mi compañía. Me vi luchando por mantener una estúpida sonrisa fuera de mi cara.

"Yo también la disfrute. En realidad, es por eso que estoy aquí. Pensé que podríamos hablar un poco más". Ahí, lo dije. Solo lo dije.

Camino alrededor de la mesa y le di su té. Lo tomo y continúo mirándome intensamente. Me empezaba a sentir como un insecto bajo un microscopio.

Entonces sonrió, con esa devastadora sonrisa suya y dijo "Entonces la próxima vez deberías pasar menos tiempo esperando fuera de mi puerta".

Me sonroje por eso y él se rio de mi expresión avergonzada. Por supuesto que él sabía. Él siempre sabía todo.

Pronto teníamos una profunda conversación. Quería saber todo acerca de él. Así que le pregunte por el violín y después nos pusimos a hablar sobre su trabajo en la policía, un tema del que estaba seguro, nunca me cansaría.

Me sorprendí de nuevo de lo fácil que era hablar con él. Había empezado a ver un lado diferente del hombre. Podía ser ingenioso y encantador cuando lo intentaba, y lo intentaba… por mí. Me sentí absurdamente complacido por tal idea.

Rápidamente se convirtió en un hábito, en parte de mi rutina, pasar a su oficina un par de veces a la semana. Él siempre parecía feliz de verme. Siempre nos encontrábamos en su oficina. Yo iba y preparaba el té, y hablábamos y tocaba su violín para mí y… era siempre lo mismo y era siempre diferente.

Era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido. Éramos amigos. Pasábamos tiempo juntos porque disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro. Compañía y conversación, eso era todo lo que era y nunca podría convertirse en algo más. Lo sabía. Y dolía. Era difícil pasar tanto tiempo juntos y tener que ocultar lo que de verdad sentía por él. Pero lo quería en mi vida. Por eso estaba dispuesto a tomar todo lo que pudiera conseguir.

Nunca le conté a ninguno de mis amigos sobre eso. Sabía lo que podía parecer. Nadie creería que solo éramos amigos… pero no había nada sórdido en ello. Por eso lo guarde para mí.

Antes de darme cuenta, el semestre termino. Todo el mundo volvía a casa por navidad. Yo estaba en su oficina el día antes de que las vacaciones empezaran.

"Así que ¿Cuándo te vas, John?"

"No iré a ningún lado".

"¿No tendrás vacaciones familiares por navidad?"

"Eso es bueno solo para las familias que se llevan bien. Mamá quiere que estemos juntos, pero nunca es buena idea. Mamá y Harry pelean todo el tiempo y es tan deprimente. Podría ir a verla un día de estos, pero prefiero estar solo en navidad".

"¿Y estar solo no es deprimente?"

"Es menos deprimente. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Oh me la paso ignorando a mi madre y a mi hermano todo el año. Pero pasamos juntos navidad, y tengo esos tediosos argumentos sobre el amor fraternal en mi contra. Así que me arrastro a Sussex para jugar una ronda de familia feliz. Solo voy a pasar ahí la víspera de navidad. Así que podrías pasar por mi piso por navidad si quieres. Supongo que el dormitorio estará terriblemente solitario".

El realmente me invito a su apartamento. Nunca pensé que vería el día.

"Gracias. Eso sería encantador".

"Te enviare un mensaje con la dirección. Quizás podríamos salir a almorzar".

_Él te esta pidiendo una cita_. Me informo mi cerebro. _No, no lo está. Serán solo un par de amigos llendo a almorzar. Solo eso. Nada más_. Pero no podía ignorar las mariposas en mi estomago.

* * *

**Es todo por hoy. Estoy un poco cansada, así que no sé que tan bien lo hice. Avísenme si ven algo raro por ahí. Gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, espero poder responderlos mañana temprano. También gracias a los que le dan follow a la historia o la marcan como favorita. Seria maravilloso si también marcaran como favorita la historia original.**

**¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Faltaban dos días para navidad y yo seguía sin tener idea de que regalarle a Sherlock. Había llegado a conocerlo bien durante los últimos dos meses, pero eso no ayudo cuando intente imaginar lo que podría gustarle. Quería algo que fuera especial, algo que probablemente solo yo pudiera darle, algo que él valorara. ¿Pero qué? No podía permitirme algo caro. El dinero no sobraba.

Yo aun estaba preocupado sobre eso cuando él llamo. Estaba solo en el dormitorio. El silencio era abrumador. Así que la llamada fue más esperada de lo usual. Hablamos durante un par de horas y cuando colgué, tenía un nudo en mi garganta. Todo lo que hacíamos era hablar, incluso, aunque fuera poco me hacia sentir tan feliz, tan vivo.

Lo necesitaba en mi vida, no había dudas acerca de eso. Y parecía agradarle lo suficiente como para buscar mi compañía. Aun así, no era suficiente. Algunas veces de verdad dolía pensar que nunca podría hacerle sentir algo más, algo como la cruda necesidad y el loco deseo que yo sentía por él.

Con el fin de auto preservarme y nada más, debí haber intentado alejarme de él. Pero no pude. Me di cuenta de que ya ni siquiera coqueteaba. Simplemente no estaba interesado. Sentía como si Sherlock hubiese entrado en mi vida y la lleno hasta que fue lo único que podía ver y pensar.

Éramos amigos desde hace dos meses, pero seguía sin saber nada de su vida personal. No supe que tenía un hermano hasta que lo menciono el otro día. Sabía que no estaba en una relación, y supuse que había estado solo desde hace un tiempo, no parecía que quisiera estar con alguien, pero ¿Él estaba interesado en los hombres? No tenia ni idea. No es como si en cualquier caso eso me hubiera ayudado, porque él seguiría sin interesarse en mí.

Noche buena llego y se fue en silencio. Había pasado el día sintiéndome más solo que nunca. La única cosa que me impedía sentirme totalmente deprimido era el pensamiento de que iría a ver a Sherlock al día siguiente. _Esto no es una cita_. Me decía a mi mismo.

Pero no obstante estaba emocionado y pase una excesiva cantidad de tiempo pensando sobre mi ropa y mi apariencia para el día siguiente. Me sentía un poco tonto. Si él no había sentido nada por mí hasta ahora, y no lo sentía no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Le había dicho que me esperara sobre las once. Estuve ahí 10 minutos antes. Me pare frente a la puerta del 221B de Baker Street, con su regalo bajo el brazo sintiéndome muy nervioso. Respire profundamente e intente calmarme. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar, abrió la puerta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas quedarte ahí?" Dijo con una risa.

No había nada que pudiera decir sin dejarme llevar. Solo sonreí tímidamente y lo seguí dentro del apartamento. Era exactamente como esperaba que fuera. Elegante y de buen gusto, Desordenado y caótico. En cada centímetro se reflejaba la imagen del hombre que ahí vivía.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto.

"Es un reflejo de ti. Encantador." Dije, y me di cuenta un poco tarde de lo que implicaba esa oración. _¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que no lo notara?_

El solo me miro por un segundo y sonrió. Señalo el paquete que llevaba en mano y dijo "¿Qué es eso?".

"Es tu regalo" Dije sonriéndole de vuelta, aliviado por ese rápido cambio de tema. _Él se dio cuenta. Pero no lo comento ¿Por qué?_

"¿Me trajiste un regalo?"

"Es navidad. Por supuesto que te traje un regalo. Toma" dije y lo extendí hacia él.

Él lo tomo y lo sostuvo, lo miro y lo sacudió, y…

"No tienes que averiguar lo que es. No es un rompecabezas. Es un regalo. Se supone que lo abras". Le dije sonriendo.

"Es una pintura enmarcada o una fotografía…"

"Cerca, muy cerca. Pero por mucho que lo intentes nunca sabrás lo que es exactamente hasta que lo abras".

"Bien. Bien." Dijo mientras lo abría. Me quede aguantando la respiración. Era un regalo muy personal. Seria realmente horrible si no le gustaba.

Miro lo que era y parecía aturdido. Permaneció muy quieto mientras yo sentía los principios de un ataque de pánico en el fondo de mi mente.

Entonces levanto su mirada y "Tú dibujaste esto. Tu hiciste un dibujo de… mí".

Asentí.

"Es hermoso, John. Es exquisito. ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar así?"

"Yo no aprendí, es decir" Tartamudee, aliviado de que le gustara. "Es algo que siempre he hecho".

Se sentó y continúo mirándolo. "¿Por qué me dibujaste tocando el violín?"

"Porque es mi imagen favorita de ti" _Eso. Sigue así y sabrá exactamente lo que sientes por él, y muy pronto. De hecho ese dibujo podría decirle todo_.

Me miro, escrutando, buscando. Lo mire de vuelta, con una agradable sonrisa firme en mi rostro.

"Gracias. Es un regalo muy especial. También tengo algo para ti" Añadió vacilante "Sin embargo no es tan bueno como el tuyo".

"No importa. Solo dámelo" No pude evitar reírme de él. Lucia como un niño, tímido e inseguro de sí mismo.

Camino hacia su habitación y regreso con un paquete. Lo abrí de inmediato. No tenía ninguna pista de lo que podría ser. Era una camisa, de un profundo color rojo, obviamente era una cara camisa de seda. Era esplendida y lo más caro que había tenido nunca. _Me compro una camisa. También es un regalo muy personal. En realidad no es la clase de regalo que le das a un amigo. ¿Eso significa que…?_

Honestamente no sabia que decir. Levante mi mirada y ahí estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro con una repentina tensión en la habitación, cargada de palabras no dichas y sentimientos reprimidos.

"Sherlock, es maravilloso. Gracias, es… me encanta… no me lo esperaba".

Se quedo mirándome con una intensidad que no creí poder soportar. Sentía como si quisiera entrar en mi cabeza y ver realmente mis pensamientos. Miro dentro de mis ojos y entonces fijo los suyos en mis labios, fue una mirada breve. Aparto los ojos de inmediato. _¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa? ¿Eso es verdaderamente posible?_

Alguien llamo a la puerta. Sherlock parecía aliviado cuando fue a abrir. Era una dulce viejecita que resulto ser Mrs. Hudson, la casera. Permaneció de pie en la puerta sosteniendo un gran pastel de chocolate.

"¡Feliz navidad, Sherlock!" Dijo mientras caminaba y le entrego el pastel. Entonces se estiro y lo beso firmemente en las mejillas.

Entonces se giro hacia mí. "Tu debes ser John" Dijo.

Debí parecer sorprendido. "Sherlock me dijo que vendrías" Añadió.

"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Por lo general Sherlock pasa solo la navidad y odio eso".

Ella parecía más su madre que su casera. Me encontré sintiéndome extrañamente feliz de que él tuviera a alguien así, que se preocupaba por él. Empecé a darme cuenta de lo solo que él estaba y ese no era un pensamiento feliz.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ahora. Mi hermana espera" Nos dijo.

Y entonces, "Diviértanse chicos" mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta y me gire para encontrar a Sherlock de pie a unos metros de distancia, sosteniendo aun el pastel. Volteo bruscamente y camino hacia la cocina. Guardo el pastel y saco un par de copas. Saco el vino de la nevera y lo sirvió. Entre en la cocina y me senté a la mesa, mirándolo. El silencio empezaba a ser incomodo. Se notaba que ninguno de los dos tenia idea de que decir.

Sherlock me tendió la copa de vino y se sentó. Me miro y desvió la mirada de nuevo. Me pregunte que pasaría si me acercaba y lo besaba. Podría acabar con la tensión o llevarlo a un nuevo nivel.

"Entonces ¿Manejas otras técnicas de dibujo o siempre trabajas con lápiz?" Pregunto.

"Manejo otras también, carboncillo, pastel, acuarelas, pero prefiero el lápiz sobre lo todo. Encuentro el no añadir color liberador de algún modo."

"¿Qué te hizo querer dibujarme?"

"Dibujo gente todo el tiempo. Me gusta hacer retratos."

"Entonces ese no es el único que has hecho de mi."

Yo había hecho unos cuarenta dibujos de él por aquel entonces, pero no lo admitiría. Tampoco podía negarlo, así que me limite a asentir y el silencio incomodo se instalo entre nosotros nuevamente. No sabíamos lo que el otro estaba pensando. Lo encontré difícil de creer, pero todas las señales estaban ahí. Parecía que él me quería tanto como yo lo quería. Pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso, temerosos de haber malinterpretado las señales…

Una copa de vino se convirtió en dos y en tres, el silencio se prolongo. Sherlock miro el reloj. Eran la una en punto.

"Hora de almorzar, creo". Dijo, se levanto, luciendo tranquilo por tener una buena razón para salir de su piso.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunte mientras tomaba mi abrigo y lo seguía afuera.

"Angelo's. Está solo a un par de cuadras de aquí."

Angelo's resulto ser un lugar acogedor y cálido, italiano obviamente, el lugar perfecto para un almuerzo navideño.

Nos situaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Le echaba un vistazo al menú cuando Angelo se acercó a saludar a Sherlock.

"Cualquier cosa para ti Sherlock, la casa invita, para ti y tu cita." _¿Cita?_

Ninguno de nosotros negó esa suposición. "Conseguiré una vela para su mesa. Es mucho más romántico." Dijo Angelo mientras salía corriendo. No rechazamos la vela, a pesar de que hizo las cosas más incomoda entre nosotros.

Tuvimos varios intentos de conversación, ordenamos la comida. _¿Por qué no solo le dices algo? No puedo hacer ningún movimiento. Es mi maestro_. Se me ocurrió que probablemente Sherlock tenía el mismo problema. De hecho, probamente era más difícil decir o hacer algo precisamente por ser mi profesor. No quería que yo estuviera de acuerdo con la situación, porque podría asustarme o preocuparme por las posibles consecuencias.

Así que era por mi, eso fue un pensamiento aterrador. Sabia lo que quería decir, pero las palabras no venían. Era frustrante. Terminamos de comer en silencio y salimos. De regreso a Baker Street, reuní todo mi coraje levante mi mano y tome la suya. Se puso rígido, pero no me miro ni dijo nada, tan solo tomo mi mano y me acerco más.

Mi corazón se agitaba en mi pecho mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y lo seguí dentro. Nos mantuvimos mirándonos el uno al otro durante algunos largos momentos. Entonces camino hacia mi, puso sus manos en mi rostro y… solo me miro. Y me di cuenta. _Está pidiendo permiso_. Sonreí, me estire y presione mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

¡Listo! Gracias por seguir leyendo. Tengo cuatro días libres así que aprovechare para traducir más capítulos.

Quiero agradecer a **Alpaca** (que no tiene cuenta) por comentar cada capitulo, estoy feliz de que te guste la historia. Y en general agradezco quienes han dejado review, dan follow o ponen la historia como favorito. Si pueden no dejen de visitar la historia original.

Si encuentran alguna falta de coherencia o de ortografía, o si les gusto el capitulo ¡Comenten! No sean timidas o timidos.

¡Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la traductora:** ¿Qué tal? Bueno, me puse a traducir varios capítulos el fin de semana pero por una u otra cosa no pude subirlos. Hoy empezare a subir uno por día, no se los puedo dejar todos de una vez porque… soy una sadista de closet y me gusta hacerlos esperar. En realidad es porque creo que de poquito en poquito las cosas saben mejor. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Me estire y presione mis labios con los suyos. Era el más suave de los besos, pero mando un escalofrió por mí columna vertebral. Di un paso atrás y lo mire. Tenia esa pequeña y tímida sonrisa tan suya y esta vez pude capturarla entre mis labios… _Una fantasía cumplida aquí mismo_.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Mi respiración de detuvo. En serio no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Rozó sus labios contra los míos y mordió suavemente mi labio inferior. Tenía un brazo bajo su hombro y el otro por encima cerca de su cuello. Entrelace mis dedos en su cabello, sus rizos eran más suaves de lo que se veían. _Me veo jugando mucho con su pelo en el futuro_, pensé.

Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me advertía. _¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Hacia donde va esto? Ni siquiera han hablado sobre ello_. Pero entonces pasó su lengua sobre mis labios y rápidamente perdí mi habilidad para pensar.

Abrí mi boca para él y metió su lengua dentro, tímidamente al principio, yo gemía suavemente y pude sentir como sonreía contra mi boca. Pronto el beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado, pude sentir como comenzaba a excitarme.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, besándonos, tocándonos, hurgando entre la ropa del contrario. Nos deshicimos de nuestras camisas antes de meternos a la cama. Nos tumbamos ahí, recorriendo con nuestras manos y bocas sobre el otro, besando, lamiendo, tocando y en poco tiempo, estuve dentro suyo, sintiendo mi corazón y mi cuerpo estallar.

Él permanecía ahí, desnudo y hermoso, pasión y deseo escritos claramente en su rostro, deseándome de una manera que jamás imagine, y entonces se deshizo entre mis brazos. Fue un espectáculo que me prometí nunca enterrar mientras lo seguía en el olvido.

Fue un par de horas antes de que me despertara, tengo un vago recuerdo de haber ido al baño a asearme un poco y entonces volver a meterme en la cama y supongo que en algún punto debí quedarme dormido. Me gire para ver que él estaba junto a mí, con una expresión de preocupación y consternación en el rostro. La pequeña voz en mi cabeza me advertía de nuevo.

Extendí mi brazo y tome su mano. "¿Por qué me vez de esa forma?" Pregunte.

"Estoy tan arrepentido, John." Respondió.

Mi corazón se encogió. "¿Arrepentido por qué?"

"Por esto" dijo, moviendo su mano vagamente entre nosotros. "Nada de esto debió de haber pasado."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¿Por qué? Soy tu profesor John. Esto está mal. Es inapropiado."

"¿Está mal?" Dije mientras mi voz se llenaba de ira. "No me insultes Sherlock, no soy un niño. Soy un adulto consintiendo aquí. 'Esto' como tú lo llamas, paso porque ambos queríamos que pasara. Yo lo quería más que tú en todo caso."

"Eso no lo vuelve correcto, John."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porqué hay una regla contra ello?"

"Sí. Y esa regla está ahí por una razón."

"Es para proteger a los estudiantes. Lo se. Pero yo no necesito que me protejan de ti, ¡Maldición! Yo te quiero. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?"

Se veía dolido y preocupado. "Sherlock, tú no te aprovechaste de mi. Créeme cuando te digo eso".

"Creo en ti, John, pero yo no debí permitir que esto pasara… Fue el maldito vino." Añadió con tristeza.

"Otra vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema si ambos lo queríamos?"

"Tienes que entender, está mal, porque soy tu profesor y eso es todo lo que debo ser."

Tuve que luchar para mantener mi compostura. Sentí como si mi corazón fuera arrancado de mí pecho.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dije en voz baja.

Se estremeció con la obvia nota de dolor en mi voz. "Lo siento John, yo no quería lastimarte. Pero esto no está bien, no debió haber pasado. Creo que no deberíamos seguir viéndonos."

Esa era la única cosa que esperaba que no dijera. Respire profundamente y trate de calmarme. Pensé acerca de lo mucho que me gustaba, que lo quería. Del como tuve que convencerme de que él nunca llegaría a sentir algo así por mi. Y aquí, él diciéndome que me quería también, pero que debíamos negarnos a nosotros mismos por algo tan estúpido como el hecho de que él era mi profesor.

Pensé en mi vida y de todos en ella. Pensé acerca del depresivo hecho de que en ese momento, Sherlock era la única persona en mi vida a la que quería y me di cuenta de que eso es lo que iba a ser en el futuro inmediato. Yo no había intentado obtener nada de él mientras creía que no se interesaba en mí. ¿Podía dejarlo pasar, sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía por mí?

_Espera un minuto. En realidad no lo se. No hemos hablado sobre nada, tal vez para él es solo atracción. Tal vez no le intereso ¿Es por eso que se arrepiente? Bueno, hablaremos ahora, no dejare pasar esto sin una pelea_.

Aun estábamos en la cama. Yo estaba sentado en el medio y él en la orilla de la cama mirando al piso con una expresión de miseria en el rostro. Lo que encontraba extrañamente confortante. Si el pensamiento de no verme más lo hacia lucir así, tenia esperanza… teníamos esperanza.

"Sherlock, necesitamos hablar de esto, no puedes solo tomar una decisión y esperar que yo este bien con ello."

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?" Dijo.

"Muchas cosas, diría yo. Hasta ayer éramos solo amigos. Yo no sabia que te sentías atraído por mi, y supongo que tú no sabias sobre mi tampoco."

Asintió. "Nosotros no estamos en una relación Sherlock, ¿Cómo podemos romper cuando ni siquiera hemos estado juntos en primer lugar?"

"Nosotros no deberíamos estar juntos en absoluto."

"Bueno, sigues diciendo eso, pero honestamente, no tiene ningún sentido para mi."

Hizo como que quería decir algo. Lo detuve con un gesto. Yo en verdad no estaba interesado en escuchar sus argumentos o su lógica. Era mi corazón del que hablábamos aquí, mi vida.

"Necesito que respondas algunas preguntas para mi, Sherlock. Y tienes que prometer que serás sincero, sin importar cual pienses que sea mi reacción."

"John ¿Cuál es el punto..."

"Detente justo ahí. No me importa si no puedes ver el punto. Necesito respuestas a mis preguntas y no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber."

"Lo siento." Dijo de nuevo. "Se lo que esto parece. Tuve sexo contigo una vez y ahora…"

"Eso es exactamente por lo que necesitamos hablar. Y no podemos hacerlo contigo sentado de manera que no puedo ver tu cara. Ven aquí." Dije y abrí mis brazos para él.

Parecía sorprendido, pero se acercó de todas maneras.

Me moví hacia atrás, hasta que sentí la cabecera contra mi espalda y atraje a Sherlock hacia mí, para que descansara su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Acaricie suavemente su cabello.

"No creo que me estés tomando en serio, John." Dijo mientras trataba de alejarse.

"Espera." Dije y lo jale de vuelta. "Te estoy tomando en serio, solo digo que no te esta permitido tomar una decisión unilateral sobre algo que nos concierne a ambos. Vamos a hablar, no a pelear, estoy muy molesto en este momento y todo duele menos cuando te abrazo. Así que aguanta."

"Sé que te atraigo. ¿Eso es todo o yo realmente te importo?" Le pregunte.

"John, no veo…"

"Responde la pregunta, Sherlock."

"Yo" Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y "A mi… me importas, quiero decir, mucho en realidad."

"Bien. Porque también me importas. De hecho, te amo."

"Tú ah… Eso es malo." Dijo.

"No es nada de eso. Ahora ¿Tú me amas?"

Parecía que iba a empezar a discutir sobre la necesidad de tener esa conversación, pero la mirada en mi cara lo detuvo. Asintió. "Sí." Dijo suavemente.

Me sentí mucho mejor. Pero aun no estábamos fuera de peligro. No por mucho. Tenia que encontrar la manera de convencerlo de que no importaba que fuera mi profesor. No seria fácil. Sabía lo testarudo que él podía ser.

"Entonces el único problema aquí es que eres mi profesor."

"Sí, pero es un gran problema."

"Tal vez, pero no hablemos de eso ahora. ¿Desde hace cuanto sabes que me amas?"

"Dos meses, desde el día en que te llame a mi oficina, creo que me di cuenta justo cuando te fuiste."

"Definitivamente hiciste un buen trabajo ocultándolo."

"¿Qué más se supone que debía hacer? Eres mi estudiante. No es una línea que hubiera querido cruzar. Pensé que estaba bien que fuéramos amigos porque estaba seguro de que no estabas interesado en mí. Estaba seguro de que eras hetera. Yo podía permitir que sucediera de otro modo."

"Gracias a Dios que no lo sabias entonces. Sé que suena ridículo, pero creo que me gustaste más o menos desde el momento en que te vi. Sentí una conexión inmediata. Te amo Sherlock, tienes que entenderlo, no puedo solo dejarte ir, eso me destrozaría."

Parecía afligido y culpable. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y dijo "Lo siento mucho John. No debí permitir que esto pasara."

"Mírame, Sherlock. Deja de sentirte culpable. No es necesario. Así que ¿Sigues convencido de que no debemos estar juntos porque eres mi maestro?"

Asintió.

"De acuerdo ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que en seis meses me graduare y no serás mi maestro nunca más? ¿Qué hay entonces?"

"Seis meses son mucho tiempo, John. No puedes estar seguro de que seguirás queriéndome entonces"

"¿Estas bromeando? Te amo, tan intensamente que me asusta en ocasiones. Eres tú o nadie conmigo Sherlock y lo digo en serio. Entonces, tienes que cuidar de mi corazón."

"John…" Dijo con la voz rota.

"Ocurre lo mismo contigo ¿Cierto?"

Dijo que sí.

"¿Entonces por qué quieres alejarme? Es solo por seis meses. Seremos discretos. Sé que es arriesgado para ti. Podrías perder tu trabajo, pero seremos cuidadosos, nadie lo sabrá."

"No es tan fácil como crees. Tendremos que vernos a escondidas, odio eso. Además, en seis meses, te enlistaras y te iras ¿Qué clase de relación crees que podamos tener entonces? Es inútil, John. He pensado en eso desde todos los ángulos, no va a funcionar. No tenemos futuro. Es mejor terminar ahora."

* * *

Lo de siempre, si ven algo que no queda o alguna falta de ortografía o simplemente les gusto el capitulo, comenten.

**Alpaca**, lamento haber asustado a tu madre, y que bueno que disfrutas de la historia, eso me pone muy contenta. Me tarde un poco, pero aquí hay capitulo nuevo, ojala te guste.

¡Besos y hasta mañana!


	6. Chapter 6

"No tenemos futuro. Es mejor terminar ahora."

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe físico. No podía recordar la última vez que algo me había lastimado tanto. Supe que este era un momento muy importante. Lo que dijera e hiciera ahora determinaría el curso de mi vida. Sherlock lucia miserable, pero resignado. _Él ha renunciado…_

Le di una mirada al reloj. Eran pasadas las seis. Debí haber dormido un par de horas, Sherlock probablemente no había dormido para nada. Probablemente se quedo sentado ahí todo el tiempo pensando sobre esto y haciéndose sentir miserable.

Él pensaba por supuesto, con toda lógica y razón. No era así como yo pensaba, cuando se trataba de mi vida, yo pensaba con el corazón, siempre. _No me voy a detener ahora. Yo no voy a renunciar_. Seguía abrazándolo. Pasando mis dedos por su cabello una y otra vez, intentando calmarme, intentando pensar. Tenía que haber una manera de convencerlo.

Él había estado sin decir palabra cerca de diez minutos. Me miraba intensamente, claramente preguntándose lo que pensaba. Le sonreí. Lo que le sorprendió extremadamente. Esa no era para nada la reacción que esperaba, a juzgar por su estado.

"Te lo dije. Ni puedes tomar esta decisión por tu cuenta. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir. Las parejas tienen problemas como este todo el tiempo, y arreglan las cosas, buscan soluciones, hacen compromisos."

Levanto las cejas ante mi elección de palabras. "Sí Sherlock, nosotros somos pareja y vamos a seguir siéndolo. Permaneceremos juntos. Solo porque no vez una solución, no significa que no haya una. Y antes de que me des tu discurso de 'Soy un genio y lo veo todo' déjame decirte, que cuando se trata de relaciones, tú no ves o entiendes mucho, así que cállate y déjame besarte."

Incline mi cabeza y le robe un beso. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para protestar. Nos quedamos besándonos perezosamente algunos minutos, no había urgencia, sin deseos de nada más. Como una confirmación de lo que acababa de decir.

Nos separamos un poco y Sherlock me miro tan aturdido y confundido que tuve que luchar para no reírme. Parecía como si él quisiera decir un montón de coas, pero claramente tenia problemas para poner sus ideas en orden.

"¿Té?" Pregunte con toda la naturalidad que pude.

Eso lo distrajo un poco más. "¿Qué?" Dijo.

"Estoy hambriento. Vamos a la cocina, tomemos algo de té y un poco del maravilloso pastel que Mrs. Hudson hizo. Podemos hablar mientras está el té. Vamos ya." Dije mientras salía de la habitación. Él me seguía y me miraba completamente desconcertado.

Se sentó a la mesa mirando como preparaba el té y cortaba una rebanada de pastel y…. él seguía sin decir nada. Me estaba esperando. Le entregue el té y me senté.

"Sherlock, ¿Por qué el hecho de que sea tu alumno te preocupa tanto? No puede ser solo por las reglas. Tú ignoras las reglas todo el tiempo. Y no te importa ¿Por qué es esto diferente? ¿Ha pasado algo antes?"

Él se estremeció ante mis palabras y supe que estaba en lo correcto. "Dime, por favor."

Froto las manos sobre sus ojos y respiro profundamente. Evidentemente se trataba de un recuerdo doloroso. "Eso paso hace unos tres años. Llevaba enseñando solamente un par de meses. Había un estudiante, vino algunas veces a mi oficina por ayuda y hablábamos. Lo encontré interesante y nos volvimos amigos."

"Eso era todo para mí. Pero él… quería más. Lo rechace. Era persistente y entonces me perdí un poco. Lo eche de mi oficina con algunas palabras fuertes, él se merecía cada una de ellas. Pero considerando las consecuencias, tal vez debí haber sido más gentil con él."

"¿Consecuencias?"

"Fue con el Decano y me acuso de abusar de él."

_Dios mío, ¡No!_ "¿Y entonces?"

"Entonces surgió esa terrible cuestión. Todos tenían prejuicios sobre mí, porque rompía las reglas todo el tiempo y no ayudo de nada que supieran que era gay. Entonces fueron contra mí, con todo lo que tenían. Me hicieron sentir como un pervertido, John. Las preguntas, las insinuaciones, fue la experiencia más humillante de mi vida. Me las arregle para probar mi inocencia, por supuesto, pero muchos miembros del consejo siguen pensando que soy culpable."

"Entonces, si alguien se entera sobre nosotros…"

"Eso seria todo lo que necesitan para despedirme, sí."

"Mira, eso solo es un problema si estamos juntos mientras siga siendo tu estudiante. Así que, no salgamos juntos por ahora. Regresemos a ser amigos. O no del todo. No vendré aquí de nuevo, podemos esperar. Pero no hay manera de que rompamos. Sobre mi gran decisión de enlistarme, aun no lo he hecho, así que elijo no hacerlo."

"Pero es tu sueño, John."

"Tú lo eres. Puedo dejarlo ir si eso significa que puedo tenerte."

"No puedes sacrificar tu sueño por mi. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros? ¿Y si te arrepientes de esta decisión en algunos años? Solo acabaras resentido conmigo y no quiero eso."

"No es un sacrificio Sherlock. Se llama compromiso y es imposible hacer que una relación funcione sin hacer algunos compromisos. Y no es algo que hare por ti, lo hare por ambos. Además, mi sueño es ser doctor y lo voy a ser de cualquier modo."

"¿Pero y si las cosas no funcionan?"

"¿Por qué no habrían de funcionar? Míranos. Somos el uno para el otro. Vamos a ser felices."

"No soy una persona que sea fácil de amar o con la cual convivir. Y tú eres demasiado joven."

"Lo soy. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea inmaduro. Deja de preocuparte por mí. Se lo que hago. Se lo que quiero. Te quiero, créeme. Por favor."

"¿Estás seguro, John?" Él quería creerme. Pero seguía preocupándose.

"Sí, lo estoy. Te quiero Sherlock. Te necesito. Estoy dispuesto a alejarme por un tiempo. Pero no hay manera de que te abandone."

Se levanto y camino hacia mi lado de la mesa. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso son delicadeza. Entonces me atrajo en un abrazo en el que permanecimos por algunos minutos. No dijo nada, pero yo sabia que había logrado convencerlo. Sentí la tensión salir lentamente de mi.

* * *

Este capitulo estuvo muy, muy corto.

**Alpaca**, es que quiero fomentar la paciencia entre los seguidores de esta traducción XD Ahora sabes porque tanta moralidad de parte de Sherlock, ¡Tenia una buena razón!

**Guest**, gracias por comentar, y por los halagos, que linda n.n Aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo y mañana tendrás otro :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Ya saben, lo de siempre.

¡Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Se levanto y camino hacia mi lado de la mesa. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso son delicadeza. Entonces me atrajo en un abrazo en el que permanecimos por algunos minutos. No dijo nada, pero yo sabia que había logrado convencerlo. Sentí la tensión salir lentamente de mi…

"Te amo." Dijo suavemente.

"También te amo." Murmure contra su pecho.

"¿Podría alguien notar si no regresas al dormitorio esta noche?"

"No hay nadie allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Será que en realidad me estas pidiendo que me quede otra vez?" Me sorprendí.

"Solo esta noche, encuentro imposible soportar el pensamiento de que te vayas justo ahora."

Me hice para atrás y lo mire. "Pero tu dijiste…"

Suspiro. "Se lo que dije. Pienso que no deberíamos vernos por un tiempo. No vale la pena molestarse. Pero, hemos tenido demasiado desgaste emocional, en general ha sido un día extenuante. No creo que ninguno de los dos podamos estar solos en este momento. Además es navidad, nadie se enterara."

"¿Eso significa que podemos relajarnos y solo disfrutar de estar juntos por un rato?" Pregunte sintiéndome un poco vacilante.

Él noto el tono de incertidumbre en mi voz. Suspiro de nuevo. "Lo siento, John. Lamento ser tan estúpido. Realmente me líe con esto, ¿No?"

"Está bien, ya lo superamos…" Supe que aun me sentía inseguro sobre él. Había tenido que luchar por él éste día y aun había una parte de mí que tenia miedo de que él se fuera.

"No lo hare, John." Dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"No me iré, lo prometo. Estás preocupado por eso, ¿No es verdad?"

Asentí. No tenia idea de como lo supo, pero estaba feliz de no haber tenido que decírselo. Puso su mano en mi rostro y pasó sus dedos gentilmente por mi mejilla mirando directamente hacia mis ojos. Había tanta gentileza ahí, una ternura que no había visto nunca. "No sé que debo decir para hacer que e creas, John."

"Te amo y te necesito más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Nunca he estado enamorado antes. Nunca me ha importado nadie como me importas tú. Quiero que estemos juntos, una pareja, como tu dijiste. Los próximos meses serán difíciles, John. No lo hagas más difícil para ti, preocupándote por esto. Confía en mi, por favor."

Me vi a mi mismo abrumado tanto por sus palabras como por su obvia sinceridad al decirlas. Tuve que apartar la mirada para ocultar un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. "Gracias. Necesitaba oír eso." Le dije.

Se inclino y me atrajo en un beso. Era tan suave y tierno, una confirmación de su promesa. Después se echo un poco para atrás y dijo, "Me gustaría compensártelo."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?"

"Quiero tratar de llevarte a una cita adecuada. Pero puedo ver que no tienes deseos de salir."

Asentí. "Entonces podría ordenar… supongo que ¿indio?"

Asentí de nuevo. No entendía como él sabia que la comida india era mi cosa favorita en el mundo.

"Entonces," Continuo, "Puedes escoger la película que quieras, Star Wars o James Bond o cualquiera de los llamados clásicos de la cultura popular de las que siempre te sorprenden y de las que yo no se absolutamente nada, y la podemos ver durante la cena. Y claro, todo lo que viene después. ¿Cómo suena?"

"Suena como una cita adecuada. Gracias. Dije. "Pero, una ducha primero, creo."

"Tú primero." Dijo. Y entonces, "Solo dame un minuto."

Fue hacia su habitación y regreso con una toalla fresca, un pijama y una camiseta.

"Tu ropa." Dijo y entonces lo mire.

"No tienes nada con que cambiarte, esto es practico. Además, el pensamiento de que uses mi ropa me enciende." Dijo y sonrió.

Me sonroje por eso. Él se rio y me abrazo para besarme otra vez. Empezó todo lento y lánguido, pero se volvió intenso con rapidez. Él se apartó primero. Puso su frente contra la mía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me aferre a él. El corazón me saltaba en el pecho y honestamente no sabia cuando había tenido un momento tan feliz en el pasado.

"No, no. Vamos a hacer esto apropiadamente." Dijo. Entonces me miro. Sus ojos se deslizaron a través de mi boca, mi nuca, mis brazos, mi pecho… y se sacudió con una risa. "¿Tienes una idea de lo atractivo que eres?"

Solo pude sonreír como respuesta. "Vamos. O nunca conseguirás bañarte de otro modo" Dijo mientras me empujaba gentilmente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Tuve una buena y caliente ducha, y todavía tenia esa sonrisa en mi cara cuando Salí. Lo encontré recostado sobre el sillón, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi corazón dio un brinco en cuanto lo mire. _Es tan increíblemente hermoso. Y es mio. No se hasta cuando podre verlo así de nuevo después de ésta noche_.

Le había prometido que me alejaría y me mantendría así, no seria más que su estudiante por los próximos seis meses. Solo ahora me daba cuenta de lo difícil que seria hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos y me miro de arriba abajo, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando me sonroje bajo su íntimo escrutinio. El pijama era muy largo, por supuesto. Había tenido que enrollarlo un poco y la camiseta me quedaba bastante apretada. "Definitivamente me enciende." Dijo.

Entonces camino hacia mi y me dio un beso rápido antes de ir a tomar una ducha. Camine alrededor de la sala de estar mirando sus libros. Tenía una vasta colección. La mayoría de no-ficción, tal como había esperado. Tenía un montón de música y no demasiadas películas.

Entonces me deje caer sobre el sillón y encendí la tele. No había nada particularmente interesante. Así que me dirigí a ver la lista de películas que había. Seguía encontrando difícil de creer que Sherlock no hubiese visto ni una sola película de James Bond. Que nunca hubiera escuchado hablar de Spock o Darth Vader, solo tenia una vaga idea de lo que eran El Señor de los anillos o Harry Potter, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

_Es hora de empezar a educarlo, entonces_. Intentaba decidir entre Casino Royale y Star Trek cuando llego caminando y rápidamente me descarrilo de todo pensamiento. Nunca lo había visto en ropa casual antes. Y ahí estaba él con pijama, con una camiseta ceñida a él, con su cabello aun mojado y desordenado por la ducha.

Mi vio observándolo y arqueo una ceja como pregunta. "No puedo evitarlo. Solo mírate. No creo que tengas idea de lo que provocas en mí. Ven aquí."

Se acercó, se arrodillo frente a mí y nos besamos. No podía evitar sorprenderme de lo fácil que era esto, cuan confortable era estar el uno con el otro. Se sentía como la primera vez que lo vi. Se sentía familiar. Se sentía como si lo conociera de siempre.

Fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre. Sherlock bajo para conseguir nuestra cena, cuando regreso, volví mi atención al televisor. Decidí que no estaba de humor para aliens o naves espaciales. Así que Casino Royale seria.

Pronto nos acomodamos en el sillón con nuestra cena, mirando James Bond. Sherlock se quedo quieto por los primeros cinco minutos y entonces empezó a comentarla, todo bien, casi todo. La obviedad de la trama, la acción predecible, la estupidez del director.

Era hilarante. Me encontraba disfrutando más de sus sarcásticos comentarios que de la película en sí misma, prometí hacer esto con él tan a menudo como sea posible cuando nos reuniéramos de nuevo.

Terminamos nuestra cena y Sherlock se deslizo hacia mí para recargar su cabeza en mi hombro. Pase mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acerque a mí. Nos quedamos así durante el resto de la película. Se sentía tan habitual y en definitiva natural.

Mi corazón dolía al pensar en el mañana. "Sera duro para mi también, sabes." Dijo en voz baja. No sabía como podía solo leer mi mente de esa manera. Tome su mano entre la mía y la bese con suavidad. "Vamos a salir adelante." Dije.

"Te enviare mensajes todos los días." Dijo él.

Reí. "Sera mejor que lo hagas."

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato. Ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos, pero dudábamos que hacerlo fuera lo más sensato, dadas las circunstancias.

"John." Dijo y me gire a mirarlo. Vi la pregunta en su rostro, junto con una definida incertidumbre sobre mi respuesta. _Como si pudiera rechazarlo. ¿Qué no sabe lo mucho que lo quiero? Idiota_.

"¿Cama?" Dije suavemente. Él asintió.

"Por favor…" Le dije y fui recompensado con la sonrisa más feliz que he visto en él.

* * *

¡Anuncio! Esta historia ya está acabada, solo me queda compartirles 10 capítulos más. Ojala sigan acompañándome hasta el final y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto compartiéndola con ustedes.

¡Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

La mañana llego y también el momento de irse. Nos despedimos como pudimos.

"¿A dónde iras ahora?" Pregunto Sherlock.

"Pasare un par de días con mamá. Harry se habrá ido por ahora, así que deberá estar tranquilo."

"¿Te mantendrás en contacto?"

"Por supuesto."

Un último beso y nos despedimos. Fui al dormitorio y empaque algo de ropa. Llame a mamá y le dije que me esperara para el almuerzo. Había pasado un año desde que había ido a verla. No es que tuviéramos problemas o algo, solo no éramos muy cercanos.

Ella no era una persona particularmente afectiva. Y yo había pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia entre la guardería y quedarme solo en casa, mientras mamá trabajaba y Harry se iba de fiesta. Y casi siempre que estaba en casa, discutía con papá."

Se podría decir que no habíamos tenido realmente la oportunidad de conocernos el uno al otro. Se notaba que ella quería intentarlo ahora. Muy poco, muy tarde en mi opinión. Pero ella me ayudo a pagar la escuela de medicina. Y estoy realmente agradecido por eso. Ella cubrió por lo menos la mitad de mis gastos, mientras yo pasaba las noches y fines de semana en un bar para pagar el resto.

Parecía feliz de verme. Comimos el almuerzo y hablamos de esto y aquello, lo que fue bueno de algún modo. Mas que nada, pienso que me sentía feliz de haber salido del dormitorio, donde el silencio me pudo haber hecho sentir mi soledad muy agudamente.

Fiel a su palabra, Sherlock se mantuvo en contacto. Me di cuenta rápidamente, de lo mucho que le gustaba enviar mensajes de texto. El primero me llego algunos diez minutos después de que deje Baker Street.

**Te extraño. SH**

Y el siguiente cerca de media hora más tarde.

**Te extraño extremadamente. SH**

Se mantuvo así todo el día. Me hizo sonreír cada vez. Como si supiera cada vez que volvía a sentirme inseguro y él hacia lo que podía para tranquilizarme.

Los dos días con mamá pasaron de manera agradable y regrese al dormitorio. Bill y Molly habían regresado y al menos ya no estuve solo.

Extrañaba a Sherlock demasiado. Pensaba en él todo el tiempo. Continuaba mensajeandome algunas veces al día. Así que casi siempre sabia donde estaba y que hacia y él sabia todo de mi también.

Bueno, al menos estábamos conectados. Mis amigos comenzaron a notar mi inquietud por mi teléfono. Molly decidió que yo tenía una novia y que no quería contarles sobre eso. _Muy cierto, ahora que lo pienso_.

Regrese al trabajo y así pasaron el resto de las vacaciones. La víspera de año nuevo fue una ocasión menos especial. Salí con mis amigos, todos ellos tenían novia o novio, yo también tenia uno, pero un novio secreto no era muy bueno en algunas ocasiones.

Las clases empezaron. Al menos pude verlo de nuevo, solo en el salón de clases. Segundo día de clases y su materia era la última del día. No creía que había querido verlo tanto como lo hice ese día.

Él llego y mi respiración se detuvo. Parecía como si en los ocho días que no lo había visto, había olvidado lo atractivo que era mi novio. Yo lo había llamado así en su cara solo una vez.

Hizo una mueca y dijo, "Odio esa palabra, John. Es juvenil, pero tu no lo eres."

"¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces?"

"Pareja. Sé que es un poco carente de emoción, pero al menos no es tonto."

Cierto. Así que mi pareja se situó frente a la clase y nos miro a todos como suele hacerlo antes de empezar su lección. Si sus ojos permanecieron sobre mí más de lo necesario, nadie lo noto.

La clase transcurrió de manera usual. Era difícil mirarlo y mantener una expresión neutra, porque sin importar lo duro que intentara, solo no podía verlo más como mi profesor. Así que mantuve mis ojos en el piso, en la pizarra en blanco, en la pared detrás de él-

La lección término y él se fue con una última y muy corta mirada dirigida a mí. Parecía perplejo. Recogía mis cosas y me preparaba para salir cuando mi teléfono sonó.

**¿Por qué no me miraste? SH**

**Podía sentir una boba sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro cada que lo hacia. No podía sentarme en la clase y mirarte como si fueras todo mi mundo. JW**

**¿Soy todo tu mundo, John? SH**

**Eso y más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas entonces? ¿Te sientes inseguro? JW**

**Sí. Temo porque pronto descubras que no soy exactamente lo que necesitas en tu vida y te alejes. SH**

**Eres un idiota. Te amo de cualquier modo. JW**

**Te amo demasiado. SH**

Las cosas cayeron en una especie de patrón después de eso. Lecciones, tareas, trabajo, vida, y nada de Sherlock. Era difícil. Nos veíamos todos los días, y tuvimos que ser formales, atentos y distantes. Aun nos mandábamos mensajes y hablábamos cada día, pero eso no era suficiente.

Podía sentir mi frustración aumentando. Era difícil mantener mi mente en el trabajo cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en Sherlock y lo mucho que quería estar con él otra vez. De algún modo pase por los primeros dos meses. Fue una lucha diaria el mantenerme alejado de su oficina.

Un par de días después, yo estaba en clase mientras Sherlock enseñaba. Trataba de no mirarlo, fallando miserablemente. No entendí ni una cosa de lo que dijo ese día. _Voy a tener que pagar por esto_, pensé. La clase término, Sherlock se fue y como siempre, mi teléfono vibro. Él había hecho un hábito el enviarme mensajes después de clases.

**Necesito verte en mi oficina, AHORA. SH**

Les dije a mis amigos que tenia que ver al doctor Holmes para preguntarle sobre la tarea y me fui. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras hacia el camino a su oficina. Toque suavemente y entre. Él estaba sentado tras su escritorio.

"Cierra la puerta." Dijo.

Lo hice y cuando me gire, él estaba de pie a algunos centímetros de mí. Prácticamente caímos en los brazos del otro y nos besamos con una desesperación que amenazo con destrozarnos. No supe cuanto tiempo permanecimos enredados.

Nos separamos, jadeantes y temblorosos, intentando recuperar el aliento y calmarnos. Ambos queríamos más, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

Sherlock me tomo entre sus brazos de nuevo. "Te amo." Dijo mientras se restregaba contra mi cuello.

"También te amo."

"¿Crees que puedas venir a Baker Street hoy?"

Me aleje de él y lo mire, con evidente sorpresa en mi rostro.

"Lo se. Yo hice las reglas, recuerdas. No puedo hacer esto, John. No puedo. Han sido más de dos meses sin tocarte, ¡Maldición! Te necesito."

"Te necesito también, amor. Tanto que me estoy volviendo loco."

"Entonces, ¿Vendrás?"

"Tengo trabajo, pero puedo tomar un descanso por una noche. ¿Seguro qué está bien?"

"Encuentro difícil tomarle importancia a cosas así…"

"¿Sherlock?"

"Es solo una noche. Estoy seguro de que esta bien."

"Mejor me voy ahora." Dije y lo acerque a mí una vez más. "Te veré a las seis."

* * *

Perdón, ha sido un día ocupado, mañana respondo reviews. Diganme si ven algo raro. Gracias por leer.

¡Besos!


	9. Chapter 9

Me encamine hacia el 221B de Baker Street exactamente a las seis, sintiéndome bastante nervioso. No esperaba volver a ver ese lugar tan pronto. Seguía preguntándome si esto era sabio. Pero no habíamos estado juntos por dos meses, y había sido más duro de lo que había imaginado.

Era más difícil por la noche. No podía hacer nada, pero cuando dormía todo parecía ser envuelto por Sherlock. Mi cama se sentía vacía y me sentía irritable y frustrado la mayor parte del tiempo. Bueno, aquí estoy ahora.

Llame a la puerta. Mrs. Hudson abrió la puerta. "Aquí estás, querido." Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa. "Sube. Te está esperando."

Subí las escaleras corriendo. Fue solo cuando estuve en el último escalón, la puerta estaba abierta. Había alguien más con Sherlock.

Era inesperado, por decir lo menos. ¿Quién era? ¿Estaba bien si entraba? Permanecí ahí un minuto con incertidumbre.

"John." Me llamo Sherlock.

Camine adentro. Sherlock estaba tumbado sobre el sillón como siempre. Se veía furioso. Había otro hombre sentado en el sofá, sentado muy derecho, sosteniendo un paraguas.

Me miro con significativo interés en cuanto entre. Era un poco parecido al escrutinio al que Sherlock me tenía acostumbrado. Parecía evaluarme. Me quede ahí y lo mire directamente. No me importaba quien fuera. No iba a dejarle ver mi inconformidad.

"Así que tu eres John Watson." Dijo.

Asentí. "Mycroft Holmes." Se presento.

"Eres el hermano de Sherlock."

Él afirmo con la cabeza. Sherlock se giro y lo miro de nuevo. "Creo que es hora de que te vayas Mycroft." Dijo.

Mycroft lo ignoro y volvió a mirarme. "Puedo ver porque te sientes atraído por él, pero ¿No crees que es un poco joven para ti Sherlock?" Dijo, aun mirándome. "Y es tu estudiante. ¿No es eso un poco tonto?"

Sherlock parecía dolido por eso. Y me hizo enojar. La diferencia de edades y el hecho de ser su estudiante, fueron las dos cosas que hicieron que Sherlock se sintiera inseguro sobre nuestra relación. Mycroft probablemente sabía eso y lo estaba usando en su contra, el muy bastardo.

Yo no se lo permitiría. También estaba un poco irritado por la forma en que hablaba con Sherlock sobre mí, como si no estuviera aquí. Me dirigí al sillón y me senté junto a Sherlock. Tome su mano entre la mira y mire a Mycroft. Él alzo la ceja solo un poco.

"Puedo ser "Joven" como dices, pero soy un adulto. Se exactamente lo que quiero. Y eso es tu hermano. Pienso que el hecho de que sea su estudiante es totalmente irrelevante. Es solo la forma en que nos conocimos. Además, creo que esto no es tu asunto."

Mycroft parecía sorprendido.

"Y otra cosa. Está claro que tienes un pequeño complejo de hermano mayor. No digo que esté del todo mal, pero pienso que deberías intentar tratar a Sherlock con respeto. Mirar por él es una cosa, asfixiarlo es una muy distinta. Seguramente no puedes ver que tú hermano es feliz. Tal vez deberías sentirte feliz por él."

Mycroft se veía como si no supiera que decir. Sherlock parecía sorprendido, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Mycroft nos miro por un largo rato y entonces se levanto. "Mis disculpas." Nos dijo y camino hacia la puerta. Se marcho sin decir una palabra.

Me gire a ver a Sherlock por un minuto. Lleve su mano hacia mis labios y la bese gentilmente. Me levante y cerré la puerta, con llave por si acaso. Sherlock seguía sin moverse.

Regrese al sillón y lo atraje en un beso. Me tomo un rato darme cuenta de que no estaba respondiendo. Me eche hacia atrás y lo mire. Lucia algo molesto.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?"

Tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su corazón. "John, no quiero que pienses que te pedí venir por sexo, realmente quero pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Solo tenerte cerca." Dijo.

"¡Sherlock! ¿Por qué pensaría eso? Esto es mucho más que solo sexo. Se lo mucho que me extrañaste… espera. Esto es por lo que Mycroft dijo ¿No? Soy nueve años más joven que tu, así que tu único interés en mi es el sexo…"

"¿Crees que no se lo que sientes por mi? No estarías diciendo esto si yo fuera más grande, ¿Lo harías?" Él no decía nada, pero yo sabia que estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Por qué te importa tano? No es importante para mí. ¿Sientes la diferencia de edad cuando estamos juntos? ¿Parezco un niño para ti?"

"No. Eres bastante maduro para tu edad." Admitió.

"Entonces no importa lo que piense nadie. Sobre todo tu hermano."

Él solo me miro por un momento y tiro de mí para abrazarme. Entonces termine medio acostado en el sillón y medio acostado sobre él. Era bueno estar ahí, con sus brazos alrededor de mí. Lo había extrañado demasiado. Podía sentirlo relajado contra mi pecho y lo acerque más a mi.

"Te extrañe, John." Dijo y entonces. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"Suelo terminar mi trabajo cerca de las once. Así que tenemos menos de cinco horas."

"Gracias." Me dijo con suavidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo lo que le dijiste a Mycroft."

"Tenia que ser dicho. ¿Él siempre es así?"

"Sí. Es siete años mayor que yo. Hubo un tiempo en que realmente lo admiraba. Prácticamente era todo mi mundo."

"¿Qué paso?"

"Me perdí a mi mismo. Fue en la universidad. Empezó a consumir drogas, y me metí en un par de, bueno, relaciones desagradables. Él tuvo que rescatarme en algunas ocasiones. Aprecio todo lo que hizo, pero se volvió un poco sobreprotector."

No me gusto mucho como sonó lo de 'desagradables' relaciones. Quería preguntarle, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento adecuado. Así que no dije nada.

"Te lo diré todo, John. Es solo que no creo que pueda, no ahora." Me dijo, leyendo mí mente como siempre.

"Está bien." Le dije. Parecía haber mucho dolor en su pasado, del que yo no sabia nada. Me hizo sentir mal el pensar que pudo haber estado en una relación con alguien que lo trato mal. ¿Y las drogas? ¿Termino volviéndose adicto? Claramente él no había sido feliz. Sentí la necesidad de aferrarme a él y protegerlo.

"Te amo demasiado." Dije. Y entonces me estire hacia él y lo bese de nuevo. Ésta vez respondió y pronto me perdí en el sabor y la sensación de ese maravilloso hombre, quien al parecer, no sabia lo especial que era. ¿Cómo era posible?

Un par de horas después, estábamos sentados en la cocina hablando y riendo mientras cenábamos, cuando el teléfono de Sherlock sonó.

"Lestrade." Dijo mirándolo antes de ponerlo en altavoz.

"Encontramos un tercer asesinado. Creo que te necesito ahora." Dijo Lestrade.

"Me necesitas desde hace una semana, Lestrade. Tu orgullo no te deja admitirlo."

"Sí, bien, está bien. Lo admito ahora, ¿Vendrás?"

"No." Dijo Sherlock llanamente.

"¿No? ¿Por qué no? Te lo estoy pidiendo ¿No?" Cuestiono Lestrade.

"Me gustaría ir, pero no puedo. No ésta noche."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tengo compañía."

"¿Tienes compañía? ¿Quieres decir, cómo una cita?" Lestrade sonaba bastante sorprendido.

"Sí, tengo una cita. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ¿Acaso piensas que ninguna persona en su sano juicio querría estar conmigo?" El tono de Sherlock era algo amargo.

"Por supuesto que no. No soy Donovan, sabes. Es solo que no pensé que estuvieras interesado en tener una… relación." El inspector termino de forma poco convincente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había Sherlock estado solo para que la gente pensara así? ¿Por qué Sherlock había sonado amargado? ¿Y quién era Donovan? No me gustaba lo que oía de él, quienquiera que fuese.

Me di cuenta otra vez, de lo poco que sabia de él. Pero apenas y habíamos paso algo de tiempo juntos. En todo lo que llevábamos de relación de dos meses, este era nuestro segundo día como pareja.

"Así que ¿Quién es el joven?" Continúo el inspector.

"Nadie que conozcas."

"Puede ser. Pero me gustaría conocerlo. Debe ser muy especial si te gusta."

Sherlock me miro y sonrió tímidamente antes de contestar. "Bueno, lo es."

"Así que no vendrás."

"No puedo."

"Es una pena. Podía haber necesitado tu ayuda en este caso."

Pude ver que Sherlock pensaba sobre eso. "¿Puedes quedarte en la escena del crimen hasta las once?"

"¿A esa hora se va tu cita?" Pude escuchar la sonrisa en la voz del inspector. Me estaba empezando a agradar. "Está bien. Aquí estaré." Dijo finalmente.

Y luego, "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"John."

"¿John, qué?"

"No voy a decírtelo."

"Sherlock, soy la persona más cercana que tienes a un amigo. Si estas en una relación con alguien, tengo derecho a saber quien es."

"¿Así podrás checarlo tú también? Mycroft ya ha hecho eso y más."

"Bien. Solo me preocupo por ti."

"Eso no es necesario. Te veo a las once." Dijo Sherlock y colgó.

"Suena agradable." Le dije.

"Lo es. Fue el primer detective inspector que me dejo entrar en un caso."

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Alrededor de seis años, supongo. Era un estudiante entonces. Teníamos un cuerpo que venia de uno de sus casos. Lo catalogaron como un crimen sin resolver. Soborne al encargado de la morgue para entrar a verlo. Tenia un par de ideas, pero no podía resolverlo sin el expediente del caso."

"¿Así qué lo buscaste y le preguntaste por el?"

"En realidad, sí. Me dijo que me fuera a la mierda, pero le dije que había visto el cuerpo y mi conclusión sobre como se había cometido el asesinato, se sorprendió e impresiono lo suficiente como para pedir que me sentara y pasarme el expediente."

"Y resolviste el caso por supuesto."

"En menos de diez minutos."

"Y así fue como te convertiste en consultor."

"Básicamente."

"¿Por qué eres maestro entonces?"

"Debido a que hasta hace poco hacia eso gratis. Lestrade estuvo peleando para incluirme en la nomina durante un par de años. Particularmente desde que otro detective inspector me empezó a llamar también."

"Parece que le gustas mucho."

"Es un buen hombre. Me vio en mis peores momentos. Yo era un adicto cuando lo conocí. Sí él no me hubiera ayudado, yo podría seguir siendo uno ahora."

* * *

Aquí tienen, espero que les guste. Poco a poco John va sabiendo más cosas de Sherlock. Me gusto mucho este capitulo porque John va aprendiendo más de la persona que ama.

**Alpaca**, siempre me levantas el animo, en serio. ¡Que linda! Así es, nadie puede resistirse al sensual John.

Espero que comenten si les gusto, o si notan algo que carezca de sentido en la traducción o alguna falta de ortografía.

Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review o marcan la historia como favorita.

¡Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 cuando volví al dormitorio después de lo que probablemente había sido la noche más feliz de mi vida. _Solo otros cuatro meses_, me dije a mi mismo. Entre en mi habitación para encontrar a Mike y a Bill esperándome. Ellos parecían… bueno, sospechosos.

"Hola." Salude mientras caminaba y me quitaba la chaqueta.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?" Pregunto Bill, demasiado casual, pensé.

"Bien, estuve trabajando." Dije.

"No, no lo estabas." Dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Han ido al bar, como suelen hacer a veces?_

"Estuvimos ahí." Dijo Bill. "Michael nos dijo que te habías tomado la noche libre."

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir hoy de todos los días? Así es mi suerte. ¿Ahora qué? Un momento. Ellos en realidad no saben nada. Solo tengo que jugar bien mis cartas_.

"Así que ¿Dónde estuviste?"

No tenia idea de que decir. Estaba claro que ellos seguirían insistiendo. Lo mejor seria decir una mentira creíble. Entonces Mike vino a mi rescate, bendito sea.

"Probablemente Molly este en lo correcto. Tal vez tienes una novia que escondes de nosotros."

Cierto. Eso es. Necesito una novia ficticia.

En la tarde del siguiente día.

**Mis amigos saben sobre nosotros. Eres Mary ahora y tienes 22 años. JW**

**¿Por qué Mary? ¿No pudiste darme un nombre con un poco más de personalidad? SH**

**Un nombre no tendría la personalidad suficiente. Necesitaba alguna historia que contar. No pude hacer más con el tiempo que tenia. JW**

**Así que Mary es una persona real. SH**

**Sí. Es la hija de un vecino. Mamá me hablo sobre ella el otro día. JW**

**¿Una amiga de la infancia? Que romántico. SH**

**Eso es lo que Molly piensa. Ella está feliz por mí. JW**

**¿Debería estar preocupado? SH**

**¡Ha! La ultima vez que la vi, Mary tenia 17 años, tenia el cabello castaño claro*, gruesas gafas y sin nada que decir de si misma. JW**

**¿Entonces no te gusta? SH**

**No. Mi preferencia se encuentra en el cabello oscuro y rizado, piel pálida, pómulos finos, ojos azul grisáceos, voz de barítono y una mente brillante. JW**

**John, no dijiste nada sobre mi cuerpo. SH**

**Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, amor. Estoy intentando no pensar en eso justo ahora. JW**

**¿Por qué? SH**

**Porque suelo excitarme cuando lo pienso. Cosa que justo ahora, seria un poco problemático. JW**

**¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estas? SH**

**En una cafetería con mis amigos. JW**

Deje el teléfono en mi bolsillo e intente prestar atención a la conversación que ocurría a mí alrededor. Molly hablaba de sus planes para el futuro. Ella decidió finalmente tomar la patología como su especialidad. Mike pensaba que prefería la medicina general.

"No creo tener estomago para ser cirujano, Amigo." Dijo.

Ahora bien, Mike y Molly eran de los pocos afortunados que tenían padres que estaban dispuestos y podían pagar por su educación. Por eso podían hablar tan casualmente sobre sus planes de estudio de posgrado. Bill y yo éramos menos afortunados. Esa era una de las grandes razones por las que habíamos considerado enlistarnos.

Sí nos uníamos al ejército, nuestros problemas financieros terminarían y podríamos tener toda la educación y capacitación que queríamos. Bill hablaba de 'nuestros' planes para enlistarnos. Yo no le había dicho que había cambiado de idea. No sabia en que momento decírselo ni que excusa le daría. Esa era una de las muchas cosas en mi vida en las que intentaba no pensar por el momento.

Molly dijo que quería más café y se levanto para ir hacia el mostrador justo cuando Sherlock entraba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Me miro brevemente antes de ir a conseguirse una taza de té. Molly estaba de pie justo a su lado. La saludo con una corta sonrisa y miro hacia otro lado. Ella permaneció mirándolo con una expresión melancólica en su cara.

Entonces ella intento hablar con él. Él le hablaba con la suficiente cortesía mientras esperaba su té. Continuaba mirándome, pero con miradas fugaces. Nadie más podía notarlo. Yo sabia que Molly estaba enamorada de Sherlock, y usualmente podía tolerar la forma en que ella lo miraba y le hablaba.

Pero ese día, me afecto. Estaba celoso. Yo estaba en un rincón, sin poder hacer nada más que observar a mi pareja, mientras Molly estaba ahí, de pie a poca distancia de él y coqueteándole ¿Por qué había tenido Sherlock que venir aquí?

Finalmente, tomo su té y se fue, lanzando una última mirada hacia mí. Molly volvió a la mesa y comenzó a hablar con efusividad sobre el doctor Holmes. Sobre lo atractivo que era, sobre lo amable que acababa de ser con ella. Intente escuchar educadamente, pero estaba enojado. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero parecía que tenía un ataque de celos que estaba mucho más allá de la razón.

No podía seguir ahí. Así que me disculpe y empecé a caminar hacia la oficina de Sherlock, casi sin pensar. Toque la puerta y entre. El doctor Stevens estaba con él. No me esperaba eso. Me quede ahí sin palabras. Es bueno que Sherlock sea un excelente actor.

"Ah Watson, estas aquí por lo de tu proyecto, supongo." Dijo.

"Sí señor."

"Lo siento, pero algo ocurrió. ¿Tal vez podrías venir en una hora?"

"Si señor. Por supuesto. Gracias." Dije y me fui.

Me sentía bastante agitado así que fui a dar un paseo. Cerca de diez minutos después, mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo.

**¿Qué paso? Te veías molesto. SH**

**Nada. Solo estoy siendo tonto. JW**

**Tú nunca eres tono. Dime. SH**

**Solo estoy irritado por la forma en que Molly se lanzaba sobre ti. JW**

**Estás celoso… de Molly… en serio John. SH**

**Tú estabas celoso de Mary. JW**

**Touché. SH**

**¿Dónde estas ahora? SH**

**Dando un paseo. JW**

**Tratando de alejar tu irritación. ¿Es eso? SH**

**¿Sigue el doctor Stevens contigo? JW**

**Sí. SH**

**Entonces ¿Cómo estas enviando mensajes? JW**

**Escribo bajo la mesa mientras lo miro y asiento y pretendo estar interesado. SH**

**Te amo. Lamento ser tan estúpido. JW**

**No eres estúpido. Estabas celoso y me gusta bastante poder hacerte sentir así. SH**

**Lo haces. Eres un imbécil. JW**

**Y aun así me amas. Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación. Solo quería verte. SH**

**Está bien. Los próximos cuatro meses serán realmente lentos ¿Cierto? JW**

**Me temo que sí. SH**

Otro par de meses pasaron. No nos habíamos visto el uno al otro en ese tiempo, excepto en clases. Podía sentir mi frustración crecer. Necesitaba estar cerca de él otra vez, tocarlo, sentirlo alrededor, para asegurarme de que era mío. Pero eso no era posible de momento, así que puse toda mi energía y frustración en mi trabajo.

Habíamos adquirido el hábito de hablar cada noche después de que yo terminara mi trabajo en el bar. Las únicas veces en las que él no podía llamar eran cuando salía a un caso. Así que cuando no llamo esa noche, supuse que estaría ocupado. Me sorprendí de que no enviara un mensaje, pero no pensé mucho sobre eso.

Comencé a estar un poco preocupado cuando él no mensajeó en la mañana tampoco.

**¿Sherlock estás bien? JW**

No respondió. Eso era extraño. Teníamos su clase a primera hora ese día. Así que fui a clases y entonces, llego el doctor Stevens. _¿Qué demonios?_ Ahora estaba preocupado. _Algo está muy mal_.

El doctor Stevens tomo su lugar en el podio y dijo, "Se que estaban esperando al doctor Holmes. Pero no puede estar aquí porque anoche sufrió un accidente y fue seriamente herido. Así que me encargare de su materia por el resto del semestre."

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe físico. Sentía dolor en mi pecho, encontraba difícil respirar**. **¿Sherlock estaba seriamente herido? Debió haber sido por un caso. ¿Le habían disparado? ¿Cómo fue? Estaba enfermo de la preocupación. Y yo tenía que sentarme ahí y actuar con normalidad.

Quería correr e ir con él, pero no podía. _¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Pero ¿Por qué alguien habría de decírmelo? Soy solo su estudiante_. Nunca había odiado tanto nuestra situación como en ese momento…

* * *

Oh, una sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo. No tengo excusa. Pero no he abandonado, aquí seguiré hasta el final.

*En el original decía _**had mousy hair**_. Que vendría siendo "tenia el cabello ratonil". Y yo sinceramente nunca había usado el término ratonil para describir el cabello de una persona, solo la personalidad. Pero encontré que ratonil se usa para describir un color café deslavado, así que lo deje en "castaño claro". Si creen que está mal, o que tiene una conceptualización mejor de la traducción, compártala conmigo por favor.


	11. Chapter 11

Esa clase parecía seguir por siempre. Yo ahí sentado con el corazón en la boca, apenas capaz de ver, sin poder pensar. No tenia idea de que es lo que iba a hacer. Pero sabía que no podía seguir así. Finamente acabo y el doctor Stevens se fue.

Le dije a Molly que no me sentía bien y que volvería al dormitorio. Los otros estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta. Salí del edificio y empecé a caminar. Intente llamar a Sherlock una vez y otra vez.

Nadie sabía sobre nosotros. Pero Mycroft si. ¿Por qué no me había llamado? Probablemente debería preguntarle a Mrs. Hudson, ella podría saber. Pero no tenía su número. Tal vez debía ir a Baker Street. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos y preocupándome que no note el auto negro hasta que se detuvo junto a mí.

Entonces mi teléfono sonó. Era un número bloqueado. "Hola." Dije.

"¿John?"

"¡Mycroft! ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está?"

"Le dispararon en la cabeza John."

Mi corazón se hundió. Era todo como lo que había temido y más. "¿Qué tan malo es?" Solo podía susurrar.

Mycroft no respondió. Entonces, "Entra en el auto, John. Mi asistente te traerá al hospital. Lo sabrás todo pronto." Y entonces colgó.

Solo entonces note que la puerta del auto estaba abierta y una mujer estaba ahí, tecleando furiosamente en su BlackBerry. Me miro rápidamente y dijo, "Estoy aquí para llevarte al Hospital de London Bridge."

Se echo a un lado en el auto, claramente esperando que la siguiera. Me introducir en el auto y este salió a toda velocidad. Le dispararon en la cabeza, eso fue todo lo que Mycroft me dijo. Las heridas de bala siempre son peligrosas. Pero en la cabeza… el noventa porciento de las heridas por disparo en la cabeza eran fatales. Las estadísticas aparecieron de inmediato en mi cabeza. _Eso no va a pasar. No voy a pensar así_. Me dije firmemente.

Pero mi cerebro continuaba repleto de preguntas. ¿Qué si la bala había herido algún área crítica en su cerebro? Lo más probable era que la tuviera alojada en el lóbulo central, eso podría tener un montón de efectos secundarios como perdida de memoria, déficit de atención, dificultades para la resolución de problemas. El pensamiento de Sherlock, de su mente, única y brillante como era, el pensar que su mente fuera dañada pesaba en mi corazón.

Debieron haberle realizado una cirugía por la noche. Era lo único que se podía hacer; ¿Entonces por qué Mycroft había sido tan poco comunicativo? ¿Solo estaba siendo un idiota o realmente eran malas noticias? Casi me arrepiento del hecho de ser un estudiante de medicina mientras estaba en el auto viendo una desastrosa posibilidad tras otra en mi cabeza.

Finalmente llegamos y la asistente de Mycroft salió del auto y se encamino al hospital sin decir palabra. No se detuvo en la recepción o a preguntarle a nadie información. Nunca levanto la vista de su teléfono. Entramos en el ascensor y bajamos en el tercer piso. Me guio por un tranquilo pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada.

"Puedes entrar." Entre con el corazón agitándose en mi pecho. Y a pesar de todos los pensamientos y la preocupación que tuve todo el tiempo, no estaba preparado para lo que vi. Sherlock estaba en la cama, claramente inconsciente, su rostro tan blanco como el papel y con una gruesa venda alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿Cuándo lo operaron? ¿Por qué sigue inconsciente?" Dije mientras caminaba hacia él como en trance. Vagamente me di cuenta de que había otro hombre en la habitación al lado de Mycroft, pero no pude apartar mis ojos de Sherlock, no podía ver nada más.

Me detuve a un lado de la cama y tome su mano entre la mía. Era cálido y su pulso estaba bien y fuerte, eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero solo un poco. Ninguno de los dos hombres parecían listos para decir nada. Y yo tenía que saber. Así que camine hacia la orilla de la cama y tome el expediente.

Una enfermera entro en ese momento. No me moleste en levantarla vista, pero sabia que ella que me miraba de mala manera. "Señor, se lo dije, familia solamente." Le dijo a Mycroft. Ella parecía bastante irritada de que yo estuviera leyendo el expediente. Mire a Mycroft ceñudo.

"Él es familia." Dijo firmemente. "Es la pareja de mi hermano y es doctor, así que le agradecería que lo dejara en paz." La enfermera me lanzo una mirada de simpatía y se dedico a cambiar el suero intravenoso.

El expediente confirmaba el peor de mis miedos. Sherlock estaba en coma. Ya estaba inconsciente cuando lo habían llevado al hospital. Habían operado de inmediato y sacaron la bala.

Regrese el expediente y volví a pararme junto a Sherlock. Tome su mano y me quede ahí, solo mirándolo. Me sentí adormecido y lentamente las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Sentí que alguien me acercaba una silla. Era el otro hombre. Puso sus manos en mis hombros e hizo que me sentara.

Podía escucharlo hablar con Mycroft suavemente, pero no entendía nada. Me quede mirando a Sherlock, esperando que despertara. Era menos de un día lo que llevaba desde que entro en coma. Así que había esperanza. EL estaba fuera de peligro inmediato, pero la bala había atravesado su cerebro, no podía quitarme el miedo de daño cerebral.

No supe cuanto tiempo permanecí mirándolo. Un frio y terrible vacío se había instalado en mi corazón desde que escuche sobre Sherlock en la mañana. Me quede ahí, incapaz de ver otra cosa más que su rostro y sin poder sentir otra cosa más que su pulso mientras continuaba sosteniendo su mano.

Las enfermeras iban y venían, Mycroft hizo algunas llamadas, salió y volvió. El doctor vino un par de veces, pero nadie me dijo nada. En verdad agradecía eso.

Debió haber sido alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Sentí que alguien colocaba su mano en mi hombro. Levante la vista y vi al otro hombre que estaba con Mycroft en la mañana. Él se había ido después de un rato.

"John, soy Greg." "Lestrade." Añadió después de una pausa.

El jalo una silla y se sentó. Me ofrecía una taza de té. La rechace con la cabeza. Empujo la taza en mi mano e insistió en que la bebiera.

"¿Quieres saber como paso?" Dijo suavemente.

"Sí."

"Hemos estado intentando capturar a un asesino serial desde hace un par de semanas. Solo que la noche de ayer, Sherlock descubrió donde se ocultaba. Me envió un mensaje con la dirección. Pero solo después de haber llegado ahí él mismo. Él siempre hace las cosas de esa manera. Nunca espera por refuerzos." Lestrade sonaba algo agrio. Me di cuenta que se culpaba a sí mismo de alguna forma.

"Parece que se enfrento al asesino. Pensó que estaría seguro porque tenia su pistola y…"

"¿Sherlock tiene un arma?"

"Sí, ¿No lo sabias? Es un tirador decente. Pero el sujeto tenía un cómplice que apareció antes de que llegáramos. De hecho, escuche el disparo cuando estaba saliendo del auto, corrí para encontrar a Sherlock en el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando."

"¿Atraparon al asesino?"

Lestrade parecía sorprendido por eso. Que eso debería ser lo último en mi mente, supongo. Pero yo sabía lo importante que eso era para Sherlock. Resolver un crimen era su mayor alegría, pero yo sabia lo mucho que lo satisfacía saber que había encerrar a otro asesino tras las rejas. Es por eso que tomaba riesgos en primer lugar.

"No creo poder soportar la idea de que Sherlock esta pasando por todo esto en vano." Dije a modo de explicación.

"Lo capturamos, y a su cómplice también." Lestrade me miraba con abierta curiosidad ahora. "Ahora veo porque le gustas." Dijo.

Eso era lo último que esperaba oír en ese momento. "Entiendes lo que hace y porque lo hace, entiendes la razón por la que se arriesga. Eso es raro, sabes. Hacer que tu pareja realmente te entienda."

"He estado casado por diez años. Mi esposa sabia que era policía cuando se caso conmigo. Sabía la clase de vida que tenia. Y aun así, me acusa de poner mi vida en peligro innecesariamente. Ella piensa que no me importa porque no estoy lo suficiente en casa."

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio por un rato y luego sonó mi teléfono. Era Michael del bar. Era hora de mi turno. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía decirle la verdad. Así que le dije que era una emergencia familiar y que me tomaría algunos días libres. No sonó muy feliz a la mención de `varios días'. Pero es básicamente un buen chico, así que me dijo que me cuidara y colgó.

"¿Por qué le mentiste?"

"¿Te ha contado Sherlock todo sobre mi?"

"No."

"Soy su estudiante."

"Oh, yo solo pensaba que parecías… joven."

"Estoy en mi ultimo año en la escuela de medicina. Me graduare en un par de meses."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde navidad."

"Así que lo han estado manteniendo en secreto, hasta que te gradúes."

Asentí. "Tú y Mycroft son los únicos que lo saben. Aparte de Mrs. Hudson por supuesto."

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo. Era Molly. Rápidamente lo silencie. Entonces fue Bill y cinco minutos mas tarde, era Mike. ¿Qué les iba a decir? Eso era lo último que quería pensar en ese momento.

Ahí estaba, enfermo de la preocupación por Sherlock, intentando no pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal, intentando no llorar y… sintiendo que la vida se cerraba a mí alrededor. No sabía cuanto más podría mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Una gran parte de mi simplemente no quería seguir mintiendo.

No podía dejar de pensar que todo esto era muy injusto. Otras parejas no tenían que pensar en cosas como estas. Mi corazón estaba prácticamente roto y yo estaba preocupado sobre cuando tuviera que contárselo a todos.

"¿Amigos?" Dijo Lestrade.

"Sí."

"Ellos no lo saben." Afirmo.

Negué con la cabeza. Molly llamo de nuevo. Corte la llamada otra vez. Estaba volviéndose ridículo.

"Deberías hablar con tus amigos. Es obvio que están preocupados por ti. Pronto llamaran a la policía si no lo haces."

"¿Qué debo decirles?"

"La verdad."

"No puedo. No lo entenderían."

"¿Son buenos amigos? ¿Buenas personas?"

"Sí."

"Entones lo entenderán."

* * *

Mañana otros dos capítulos. ¡Besos!

**Alpaca** John puso en su lugar a Mycroft con total elegancia XD, espero que te guste este capitulo, porque muestra un poco más la relación de amistad entre Sherlock y Lestrade.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly volvió a llamar. Empecé a mirar el teléfono con desesperación. "Toma la llamada." Dijo Greg,

"No puedo. ¿Qué les voy a decir?"

"Diles la verdad. Confía en mí. Lo entenderán."

"No puedo hacer eso por teléfono. Son mis mejores amigos. Les he estado mintiendo por seis meses. No puedo solo contestar el teléfono y contarles eso."

Él pensó sobre eso por un minuto. "Tal vez estas en lo cierto. Llama a uno de ellos, diles que estas bien y que estarás de regreso en el dormitorio en una hora."

"¿Me estás diciendo qué me vaya?"

"Solo por un par de horas. Mira, esto puede no parecer importante por ahora, pero no sabes cuanto tiempo le tomara a Sherlock despertar y recuperarse. Necesitas a tus amigos para que te cubran, compañero y no puedes esperar a que lo hagan si no les dices la verdad."

"No quiero irme."

"Lo entiendo, pero es solo por un par de horas. Ve, arregla esto y será una carga menos en tu mente."

"Es solo que no quiero que ellos piensen que esto es solo una pequeña aventura ridícula."

"Nadie que te escuche hablar de Sherlock puede pensar eso. Yo apenas te conozco y puedo ver lo mucho que lo amas. Ellos son tus amigos, confía en ellos."

"Está bien." Dije finalmente habiendo tomado una decisión. Me levante y bese a Sherlock con gentileza en la frente. "Te amo." Le susurre.

"Gracias Greg."

"No hay problema. No te preocupes por él. Yo estoy aquí, Mycroft está aquí, estará bien. Y no me refiero solo a este momento. Se pondrá bien. Se recuperara pronto, confía en mi."

Asentí y salí. Encontré el auto negro esperándome afuera. Estaba sorprendido. Yo no le había dicho nada a Mycroft. Él ni siquiera había estado en la habitación cuando Greg y yo estábamos hablando. ¿A eso se refería Sherlock cuando dijo que Mycroft lo sabía todo?

Entre al auto sintiéndome agradecido. No creía poder tomar el metro en ese momento. Llame a Molly. Sonaba histérica. Le dije que todo estaba bien y le dije que regresaría al dormitorio.

Entre a mi habitación y vi a los tres esperándome. Sus preguntas me asaltaron inmediatamente. Permanecí de pie sin saber que decir. La única cosa que podía sentir era el frio temor que se apodero de mi corazón desde la mañana. Debí haberlo mostrado en mi rostro.

Mis amigos se calmaron rápidamente y solo me miraron. Me senté e intente calmarme, pero era difícil y las lagrimas contra las que estuve luchando todo el día empezaron a caer. Molly puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazo mientras lloraba

Bill y Mike se quedaron ahí, preocupados y confusos. No podía culparlos, yo había estado bien hasta esa mañana. Me calme y empecé a hablar. Les dije todo. Estaban pasmados. Sea lo que sea que esperaran, con certeza no era esto.

Molly parecía herida. Me había estado preocupando su reacción. "Lo siento." Le dije. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "Está bien. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Es solo un enamoramiento estúpido. Él siempre dejo claro que no estaba interesado."

"En todo caso yo… estoy disgustada conmigo. Me hace temblar el número de veces que hable contigo sobre él. No se como te quedabas ahí y me escuchabas, John. Yo me hubiera vuelto loca de haber estado en tu lugar."

"Lamento haberles mentido chicos."

"Está bien amigo. Probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu situación." Dijo Mike.

"Entonces tu no… ustedes no…" No podía encontrar las palabras.

"¿De verdad creíste que podíamos enojarnos contigo?" Pregunto Bill.

"Les estuve mintiendo por seis meses."

"Desearía que hubieras sido sincero con nosotros, podríamos haber podido ayudarte. Pero está bien. Pero eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, amigo. Vamos a ayudarte de todas las formas que podamos." Mike y Molly asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo.

"No puedo imaginar como te estas sintiendo en este momento." Dijo Molly. "Así que deja de preocuparte por nuestros sentimientos. Estamos bien. Solo dinos en que te podemos ayudar."

"¿De verdad comprenden?"

"¿Por qué no habríamos de entenderlo? No sabíamos que te gustaban los chicos, nunca te imaginamos con el doctor Holmes… Realmente sigo sin imaginarlo." Dijo Bill. "Pero es obvio que lo amas así que no veo la importancia de que él sea nuestro profesor. Ahora ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

"Necesito regresar al hospital."

"Iré a empacar algo de tu ropa." Dijo Molly.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?" Pregunto Molly.

"No lo sé."

"Iré a conseguirte algo." Dijo ella y se fue.

"¿Debería decirle al doctor Stevens que necesitas una semana libre?" Dijo Bill.

"Sí. Él querrá saber porque."

"¿Él sabe que tu padre está muerto?"

"¿Qué? Uh no, creo. ¿Por qué?"

"Bien. Le diré que tu padre sufrió un ataque y que está grave ."

"¿Qué más? El proyecto de anatomía. Es para dentro de dos días. ¿Ya lo acabaste?" Pregunto Bill.

"Casi, Sigo organizándolo y aun no he escrito la conclusión."

"¿Está en tu laptop?"

"Sí."

"Bien. Lo arreglare y lo entregare."

Molly regreso con un sándwich y una taza de té. "Come." Dijo y me los dio.

"No puedo."

"John, él estará bien. Tienes que creer eso. Preocuparte hasta enfermar no lo ayudara. Necesitas mantenerte sano. Ahora, come."

Ella se sentó a mirarme hasta que termine. Mike había empacado mis cosas. Mire a mis amigos a mi alrededor y encontraba difícil de creer lo fácil que hacían las cosas para mí. ¿Por qué me había estado preocupado tanto?

"Chicos, yo… gracias."

"Todo bien. Ahora ve. Solo mantente en contacto ¿Bien?" Dijo Mike.

"Lo hare."

"Y haznos saber cuando…" intento decir Molly.

"Sí, si lo hare. Chicos, gracias de nuevo."

"No es gran cosa. Te lo dije. Solo cuídate."

Molly me atrajo en un abrazo. "Él se pondrá bien." Dijo.

Asentí y me fui. El auto negro esperaba por mí. Entre y me senté con alivio. Greg había tenido razón. Ahora tenía una carga menos encima.

Un par de horas más tarde. Estaba sentado en la cama de Sherlock sosteniendo su mano. No Había ningún cambio. Pero ahora me sentía más ligero, mas positivo de algún modo. Sherlock se pondría bien. No puedo decir porque me sentía de esa manera, pero lo hacia. Estaba seguro que despertaría pronto.

Greg se había ido a casa. Mycroft estaba en algún lugar. Eran pasadas las once y el hospital estaba bastante tranquilo y me encontré a mi mismo hablando con Sherlock. Algo me decía que podía escuchar todo lo que decía.

"Le conté a mis amigos de nosotros. Fue un verdadero alivio al fin haberles dicho la verdad. Odiaba tener que ocultar nuestra relación, no solo porque mentía y fingía todo el tiempo, creo que solo quería ser capaz de demostrarte lo que siento sin importar que alguien más pudiera estar mirando."

"Greg me conto lo que paso. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo tan tonto de todos modos? Él dijo que siempre eres imprudente con tu vida. Que casi no te importa lo que pase contigo. ¿Por qué Sherlock?"

"Él nunca ha pensado en si mismo o en su vida como algo valioso." Dijo Mycroft. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Demasiado inteligente, se aburre fácilmente."

"Entonces pone en riego su vida para no aburrirse."

"Puedes decir que sí. Siempre es un juego para él, atrapar al asesino. De cualquier forma. Dale un caso y será feliz, su mente se mantiene ocupada. Pero cuando lo resuelve, se aburre."

Mycroft se acercó y se sentó junto a mí. "Mi hermano tiene una personalidad un poco adictiva, John. Primero fueron los cigarros, luego las drogas y ahora resolver crímenes. A pesar de que es esta ultima adicción la que lo ha llevado a este estado, yo diría que es menos dañina que las otras dos."

"Sí. En sus palabras, su mente es lo único que importa. Lo demás es solo transporte."

"¿Por eso siempre miras por él? ¿Por qué él no lo hace?"

"Trato de asegurarme de que no haga algo particularmente tonto. Como volver a las drogas. Por todo eso, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él."

Permanecimos en silencio por un rato. "Supongo que no tiene sentido decirte que te vayas a casa y descanses un poco." Dijo Mycroft.

"No lo tiene."

"Bueno, en ese caso, te veo en la mañana." Dijo y se fue.

Lo observe mientras salía, y pensé que tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Me levante y apague las luces. De nuevo tome la mano de Sherlock y me senté, mirándolo, buscando algún signo de consciencia.

Tres días pasaron así, esperando y observando. Casi no me alejaba de su lado. Greg y Mycroft iban y venían. Se sentaban a hablar conmigo algunas veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía solo.

Y entonces, en la mañana del cuarto día, me desperté con el sonido de mi nombre. Alguien estaba llamándome, intentando que despertara. Podría ser Greg, pensé y luego sentí un tirón en mi brazo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y vi a Sherlock mirándome. "John." Dijo de nuevo, mirando a todos lados como si solo despertara de una buena noche de sueño.

* * *

Bill, Molly, Mike, ¡Que buenos amigos son! Y Sherlock despertó, que bello capitulo TTuTT


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock había estado en coma por alrededor de tres días. Yo había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su cama, tomando su mano e intentando no tener horribles pensamientos. En algún punto cerca del final del primer día, yo había logrado convencerme de que él despertaría, y pronto. Pero por mucho que tratara, no podía dejar de preocuparme por un posible daño cerebral.

Así que cuando despertó, mi felicidad iba entrelazada con mi preocupación. No podía ser verdaderamente feliz hasta estar seguro de que su cerebro no tenía daños relativos. Y eso era algo que tardaría varios días en determinar.

El primer día fue realmente duro para Sherlock. Se despertó para encontrar que no podía ver correctamente y sin entender nada de lo que le dijeran. Es una experiencia bastante común en personas que despiertan de un coma, así que no estaba tan preocupado por eso. Pero a él lo hacia sentirse en pánico y fuera de control.

Él sabía que era yo quien estaba sentado en la silla tomando su mano, aunque no podía verme más que como otra sombra vaga más. Eso, pensé, era un buen presagio para su cerebro. El doctor dijo que estaba razonablemente seguro de que Sherlock se recuperaría por completo. Había estado en coma poco más de tres días y su encefalograma estaba cercano a lo normal.

Paso un día entero antes de que Sherlock pudiera ver las cosas claramente otra vez y dos días antes de que pudiera entender lo que le decían. Paso los primeros dos días luciendo tan desconcertado y frustrado por ser incapaz de entender nada, que realmente rompió mi corazón.

Sherlock observa todo y lo sabe todo. Siempre tan seguro de si mismo. Fue horrible mirarlo tan perdido. Pase cada momento de ese tiempo con él. Parecía capaz de relajarse lo subiente si yo estaba ahí para sostenerlo. Evitaba a doctores y enfermeras, incluso rechazaba que lo tocaran.

Así que tome cuidado de él todo lo que pude. Estaba menos irritable al tercer día, cuando podía entender lo que decíamos. Pero aun así, yo tenia cuidado de hablar despacio y con claridad. De vez en cuando perdía el hilo de la conversación y su mente simplemente se extraviaba.

Tuvo dificultad para realizar cosas simples como lavarse los dientes, ir al baño y vestirse, eso lo frustraba sin fin. Y no dejaba que nadie lo ayudara. "Esto es tan humillante." Decía cada vez que intentaba ayudarle. Pero lentamente encontró confortable dejarme hacer algunas cosas por él.

Era como cuidar a un niño pequeño. Él era petulante y exigente, o cariñoso y agradecido por ratos. Yo estaba feliz de hacer cualquier cosa que necesitara. Había sobrevivido a una bala y luego a un coma, sus problemas actuales no se comparaban con eso.

Todas las cuestiones y problemas que tenia eran temporales. Todo apuntaba a una completa recuperación. Todo lo que necesitaba eran cuidados gentiles y amorosos que me alegre de darle. El doctor dijo que podíamos llevar a Sherlock a casa en unos días, pero que podían pasar algunos meses antes de que se recuperara por completo.

"Todo lo que necesitara serán cuidados al menos por el primer par de meses." Dijo el doctor. "Encontrara difícil hacer las cosas por si mismo al principio, casi como volverlas a aprender. Será emocionalmente inestable, se irritara con facilidad, tendrá algunas rabietas, mal humor. Todos estos estados de animo están más allá de su control, por lo que deberá ser atendido con cuidado."

Había estado todo este tiempo centrándome en Sherlock, ignorando las demandas de mi vida. Ya había perdido una semana de escuela. Tendríamos otras tres semanas de clases y luego exámenes. Y tendría que asistir a clases y tomar esos exámenes, quisiera o no.

Michael había llamado un par de días atrás para decirme que había contratado a alguien para hacer mi trabajo. Ahora no tenia trabajo ni dinero. Nada de eso me preocupaba tanto como debiera. Estaba tan feliz de tener a Sherlock de vuelta y recuperándose, que empuje todo eso a lo más profundo de mi mente, pensaría en ello después.

Otro par de días y Sherlock seria dado de alta. Se iría a casa. ¿Quién cuidaría de él ahí? Yo quería ser quien lo hiciera, obviamente. Pero la naturaleza de nuestra relación lo hizo imposible. Mycroft era más que capaz de hacer todo lo que fuera necesario, pero ¿Sherlock quería eso? ¿Estaría feliz con ello?

¿Podría yo estar feliz con eso? Yo había hecho todo por él desde que despertó. Prácticamente no me alejaba de su lado. Y me necesitaba. Lo había hecho claro cada minuto. ¿Cómo afrontaríamos esto? Sherlock no estaba en condiciones para pensar sobre eso. Solo asumió que estaría junto a él.

Fue el día antes de que Sherlock volviera a casa. Se quedo dormido y yo estaba sentado en la otra cama mirando por la ventana y pensando. Habían pasado seis días desde que despertó de su coma. El problema inicial con su visión, había desaparecido por completo. Era capaz de entender a todos a su alrededor, pero seguía teniendo problemas para seguir una conversación porque su mente tendía a divagar.

Era capaz de levantarse de la cama y caminar un poco, pero se seguía cansando con facilidad. Un montón de descanso, había dicho el medico. Pero conseguir que Sherlock descansara no era cosa fácil. Él seguía insistiendo que no lo necesitaba y que se aburriría. Yo seguía pensando sobre todo eso hasta que Mycroft entro y jalo una silla.

"He intentado hablar contigo." Dijo. "Tengo una petición que hacerte, en realidad."

"¿Petición?"

"Sí. Es obvio que Sherlock que te necesita demasiado en este momento. Tu presencia parece hacerlo sentir cómodo y feliz. Y ambos sabemos que eso es importante para que él se recupere pronto. Así que, ¿Podrías considerar mudarte con él, John?"

"¿Mudarme? No hay nada que me gustaría más que eso, todo lo que quiero es estar ahí y cuidar de él, pero."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Existe una razón por la cual mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto. Seremos incapaces de mantenerlo oculto si me mudo con él."

"Perder su trabajo es lo que menos le importa en este momento, John. Sinceramente no me importa eso y a él tampoco debería, no es capaz de pensar algo así en este momento. Su salud es más importante. Es su cerebro de lo que estamos hablando aquí."

"Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo podemos tomar una decisión así de grande sin hablar con él primero?"

"Si Sherlock fuera capaz de tomar decisiones justo ahora, podríamos preguntarle. Pero como están las cosas. Sé que parece que estoy siendo en controlador hermano mayor de nuevo, pero honestamente no veo una opción, y sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado..."

"Es Sherlock de quien estas hablando." Dije. "Es el hombre con el que tengo intención de casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida, así que no, no estas pidiendo nada realmente."

Mycroft parecía sorprendido. "Solo han estado en una relación por cinco meses, en realidad no han estado juntos durante ese tiempo ¿Cómo puedes saber que su relación durara tanto como quieres que dure?"

"Sé que puede sonar algo fantasioso, pero hay algo aquí, más allá de la atracción, más allá del amor incluso, es una conexión profunda, la sentí desde el principio, ambos la sentimos. Ésta no es una relación casual. Queremos estar en ella siempre."

Mycroft me miro fijamente mientras consideraba mis palabras. "Te juzgue mal." Dijo finalmente.

Tuve que reír a eso.

"¿Acabo de escuchar que te tragabas tus palabras, Mycroft? ¿Ya no pareceré "demasiado joven" otra ves, cierto?"

"No, ya no. Eres mucho más sensato y responsable de lo que esperaba. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo tratando con Sherlock. Pero quiero que sepas, que no suelo equivocarme." Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Había llegado a conocer a Mycroft bastante bien los últimos días y me di cuenta que me agradaba. Era controlador y arrogante, pero sabia cuando retractarse. Era tan genio como Sherlock. Tenia el mismo irónico sentido del humor y debajo de ese complejo de poder, era básicamente un buen hombre.

Y, lo que importaba sobre lo demás, amaba mucho a Sherlock, demasiado. Veía y se ocupaba de él desde los seis años (cuando su padre los dejo.) Solo necesitaba aceptar que su pequeño hermano era ahora un hombre adulto. Creo que estaba empezando a verlo así.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio por un rato y hasta que Sherlock despertó. "John." Dijo, levante su mano hacia mí. "Aquí estoy." Le dije y me acerque a él con rapidez.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?" Pregunto.

"Mycroft."

"¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? ¿No tiene un país que gobernar?"

"Él puede gobernar bastante bien desde aquí."

Sherlock se giro a ver a su hermano. "Sé que estas contento de tenerlo aquí, Sherlock. Así que deja de fingir." Dije.

Resopló y miro a su hermano de nuevo, pero no me deje engañar.

"Es hora de tu medicina. Pero tienes que comer primero."

"No."

"Sí, lo harás."

"Tú siempre me haces comer."

"Y tú siempre te quejas de eso. Así que estamos a mano. Ahora come." LE dije y le acerque un tazón de pasta e intente dárselo.

"No." Él podía ser realmente terco a la hora de la comida.

"¿Ni siquiera si hago esto?" Le dije y lo bese en la mejilla.

"No." Dijo con firmeza, pero era obvio que intentaba no sonreír.

"Está bien, ¿Qué hay de esto?" Lo bese en la otra mejilla.

Solo sacudió la cabeza en esa ocasión. Se había vuelto un juego ahora. "¿Y esto?" Dije mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

"No es suficientemente bueno. Tienes que besarme apropiadamente." Dijo.

"Solo si comes." Le dije.

Lo pensó por un momento y luego "¡Está bien!" Dijo y abrió la boca para dejarme alimentarlo.

Pude escuchar a Mycroft riendo suavemente atrás de mí.

* * *

**Guest** También creo que suena algo chistoso, empezare a describir así el cabello de la gente XD Lo sé, pobre John, pero todo bien, él es fuerte :D

**Alpaca **Aww, y yo extrañaba tus comentarios. Tus locuras son muy divertidas, me imagino a Lestrade poniéndole un sellito a John en la frente como sinónimo de calidad, ahaha. Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, tenía que compensar de algún modo el hacer estado ausente.

¡Besos!


End file.
